Rage Beyond Comprehension
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: Rated R, reasons listed inside. Sonic is a student in high school, distancing himself from everything and everyone. Those who cross him and try to interfere pay the price with violence or something more...No flames and of course, know what you're reading.
1. Chapter 1

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to read, please be my guest and don't send reviews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 1: The Built Up Rage of Sonic the Hedgehog

A dark room, with nothing seen except a few posters of rock bands and a glowing television screen. At the far side of the room is a bed and on that bed is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is about 15 in this story, wearing a big white T-shirt and black jeans with flame designs on them. His quills practically cover his head like a wave of water as he sleeps, an aura of despair constantly felt about him. To his left is a dresser with a picture of two adults with a young Sonic the Hedgehog, a small red message in the corner reading, "Burned in Hell eleven years ago.". A slight sighing came before the door opens, revealing a tall light-blue hedgehog girl with a very short black skirt and exposing red top. She also wears blue boots and long purple gloves. Her quill design is similar to Sonic's, except they are longer. She kneels down near the sleeping hedgehog and kisses his lips, making him wake up.

"Are you hungry, little brother?" she asks in a polite manner.

"...No." he says, not even turning his head to see her.

This is Sonic's elder sister, Shazia, who has taken care of Sonic since their parents died. "Okay then. Pleasant dreams, Sonic." she says, kissing his forehead before leaving.

"..." Sonic makes no response before going back to sleep.

The following morning, the blue hedgehog rises from his slumber and takes a quick shower, putting on his clothes before grabbing his school bag. He walks downstairs and sits at the table as his sister walks in with a strangely gleeful expression.

"Guess what, Sonic? I may be getting a high grade in Algebra after all! Talk to my teacher and he agreed that I deserve it." she says, looking somewhat smug.

"Congratulations. Whoop-dee-doo, Shazia. Your teacher is a lecherous asshole, so why should you believe his shit anyway?" Sonic says, simply drinking a cup of water.

"I know he's a little weird, but I don't think he's a lecher..." she says, sitting on the other end of the table.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic says, pulling out a photo album with a picture of Shazia's teacher having sexual relations with one of her classmates.

"Where the hell...no, how the hell did you get that?" she says, taking the picture and looking at it.

"I have people that do it for me. It's not a real blackmailing thing, but if push comes to shove and he turns out to be lying...there ya go." Sonic says, getting up and walking to the door.

Shazia gets up and walks with him, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and pink skirt with black shoes, the female school uniform for this school. Sonic simply wears the same thing he's worn yesterday, the flame pants and white T-shirt. As they walk down the street, Shazia notices Sonic's angered expression and wonders if something is wrong with him. Ever since she's been watching him, Sonic has shown continuous looks of anger and he expresses it in a lot of ways, whether he's yelling about something while playing his guitar or punching something (even someone) at random.

"Sonic? Are you upset with me?" she asks, now concerned.

"You? No...your goddamn teacher, yes. If I didn't have anything to do today, I'd kill him for that stupid stuff..." Sonic says.

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't need to do all that..." she says, kind of fearful of Sonic being arrested for that.

"You're right...beating his ass would be much more satisfying. Here's where we part ways." Sonic says, turning to his school building, right across the street from Shazia's.

For the strangest reason, Sonic and Shazia decided to go to the same school, but in different buildings. The reason Sonic came up with is that he didn't want his sister to have her little brother up under her all the time, what with all the boys around and such. At one time, Shazia insisted that they share the same building, only because she was concerned as to what Sonic would do by himself. In the end, he managed to convince her that his activities, when she's not looking, were none of her business. Anyway, the school, Emerald Grand High School, is split into three buildings, connected by glass tubes. The top building is mostly for teachers to relax and talk about their days with their peers. The bottom left and right buildings were classrooms and student areas only, meaning that unless a teacher was teaching a class, they had no business over there. Shazia would go to the east building and Sonic to the west.

"Okay then, Sonic. Have a good day. I love you." she says, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me before. See ya." he says, walking off afterwards.

The building is very bright, with bulletin boards showing plenty of flyers and pictures. The walls are bright white and the floors are polished wood floors. The classrooms are pretty much the same, aside from decorative things depending on the subject matter. Sonic enters his homeroom, where no one else has entered yet. "Early...just like always..." Sonic says, pulling out a little black book. Within the book, names of people he knew were listed, whether it was an "Acquaintance" list or a "Get Rid Of" list. The door opens and someone walks inside.

"Hey there." a yellow two-tailed fox calls out to Sonic before sitting next to him. He's dressed like Sonic, except no flame design pants.

"Hello, Tails." Sonic says, still looking at the book after writing next to Tails' name "here".

"I'm still under your acquaintance list, right?" he asks jokingly.

"Very funny. Yeah, you are. Don't joke like that, though." Sonic says, looking to Tails only slightly before putting his book away.

"So what's got you pissed off today?" Tails asks, pulling out a sketchbook.

"Nothing, all right? Sonic says before he pulls out a notepad and pencil.

In mere minutes, many more students enter the classroom and take their seats. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver enter with similar clothing to Sonic, except their pants have no flame design. On the other end of the room, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal and Cosmo enter, sitting in their seats. They are all dressed in the same uniform as Shazia. Some other random people enter, but we don't care about them really. The teacher, Ms. Reactia, a pretty bird woman, walks in and stands before the class.

"Class, I have an annoucement to make. Today, a new student will be joining our class. I want you all to make her feel welcome and to show her around our school whenever you have the time..." she says, an uneasy feeling entering her when she looks to Sonic.

The girl walks in slowly and nervously, standing next to the teacher in the center front of the room. She's a yellow hedgehog with quills similar to Sonic's, except for two on her head looking like pigtails with thin white ribbons around them, light-blue eyes and the same female uniform as every other girl here. She looks very nervous, but manages to put on a smile that warms up to everyone.

"My name is Radia, pleasure to meet you all." she says quickly, recieving happy faces and welcomes as a result.

"Okay, now to find you a seat...Ah! Right there! Sonic, will you raise your hand, please?" Ms. Reactia asks.

"..." Sonic says nothing and raises his hand, pointing Radia in the right direction.

"Wow, she seems nice, don't you think? Sonic...?" Tails asks, noticing Sonic writing Radia's name in a list entitled "Questionable".

The class finished after some mathematical discussion that I won't bore you with, leading to lunch time. Everyone proceeded to the vast cafeteria, except for Sonic. Tails looks and sees Sonic walking around a corner in the hallway, uncertain to his purpose in doing that.

"Sonic, lunch time, remember? Aren't you hungry?" he asks, catching up to him.

"No, I'm not." Sonic says, walking off as Tails turns for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is big, with large and long tables where students get their food and sit. They discuss all manner of things, boyfriends and girlfriends, favorite teachers, pointless classes, stuff like that. Tails sits with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver, at a table across from the girls. The girls periodically look over and wave to the guys, who wave back before getting back to discussion.

"Guys, Sonic didn't want to come here..." Tails says.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to come to lunch that often, huh?" Knuckles asks.

"It's just his way. Can't do anything about that, really." Shadow says.

"Yeah, that's certainly true. The fact that he's always distancing himself from us and other people is kinda concerning..." Silver says. Suddenly, Blaze walks over to the table, looking concerned.

"Guys, have you seen Amy? She went to go to the bathroom, but she never came back after that..." Blaze asks.

"Um, no. Not at all...I wonder where she is?" Tails asks.

"Wait a minute...Sonic isn't here either..." Shadow says.

Radia walks over to Blaze, who looks to Radia like she's about to explode. Radia looks back with concern, even though she's only known the girls for a short amount of time. Blaze runs off to look for Amy with Silver as the others sit and wait.

"This is very weird...you don't think Sonic would...?" Tails asks.

"Don't know, but if he's that pissed...who knows what he'd do if anyone came across him..." Shadow says.

Anyway, to the time where Amy comes out of the bathroom, she encounters Sonic in the hallway. Sonic's attitude in the class when the new student introduced herself and his recent actions of distancing himself from others proved to anger her, even though it wasn't any of her business.

"Sonic, what the hell is the matter with you?" she asks him.

"Huh? Oh, you. What do you want?" he says, now noticing her.

"I want to know why you're acting like this." she says, crossing her arms.

"It's none of your business why I'm acting like this. How's _that_ for an answer?" he says, looking at her with a bored expression.

"Stop saying that! If I'm asking you, then it _is my business!"_ she says, letting a lot of built-up frustration out.

"Here's an idea: Stop giving a shit about other people! Especially me! Got it!?" Sonic yells back, surprising Amy greatly.

"I'm...I'm just worried about you...that's all, Sonic..." she says, holding back tears.

"I didn't ask you to be worried about me! I don't give a damn how worried you are, cause there's nothing the matter that would support that worry!" Sonic yells again.

"Then why are you yelling at me!?" Amy asks him, unable to hold her tears anymore.

"Because you're annoying me!" Sonic yells. With all that yelling, it's surprising that no teacher heard them.

"I can't help but be worried...you're always by yourself, you constantly snap at people...what's the matter with you?" she asks again.

"NOTHING, DAMN IT!! GEEZ!!" Sonic says, trying to walk away but Amy blocks his path.

"Not this time...you're not getting past me until you tell me why you're so angry." she says, determined to stand in front of him.

"Get out of my way. Now." he says, looking angrier by the minute.

"No..." she says, now nervous as to what he'd do if he got too angry at her.

"Get...out...of...my...fucking...way...NOW!" he says, now scaring Amy, yet not enough to make her move.

"NO! I'M NOT MOVING!" she yells back, Sonic now clenching his teeth.

"Fine then..." he says, walking back a few feet before running up to her.

Amy steps back when Sonic tries to eagle-dive kick her, not able to dodge his following sweeping kick. She trips and lands on her back, getting up slowly to see Sonic's extremely pissed-off face. She rolls away before he can drive his heel into her and stands up, looking at Sonic like he was some demon.

"Sonic, why are you trying to...AHH!" she yells as Sonic pins her against the wall, holding her wrists steady.

"I warned you, gave you plenty of chances to get out of my face and stop irritating me...You've completely made me angrier than I can handle without walking it off." he says, bending her arm back behind her.

"Ow...that hurts..." she says, walking with the hedgehog as he binds her, walking down the halls until he finds an empty classroom.

"You want to talk? Fine, we'll talk, all right..." he says, opening the room and bringing her in, with something else in mind than talking...

-Here's the first chapter. Next, Sonic commits a horrible act and some background info is shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 2: The Result of That Rage

Following Sonic's reaction, he had walked Amy into a vacant classroom, closing the door afterwards. After he closes it, he turns to Amy, who is rubbing her arm after Sonic bent it behind her a bit.

"Did you need to do all that in order to get me in here...?" she asks, completely oblivious to Sonic's true motives.

The room turns out to be a room generally used for science classes, with long and wide tables, beakers and the like. He pushes her onto her back on one of the long tables, holding her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yells.

"People like you make me so angry..." he says.

"People...like me?" she asks, unclear as to what he means by that.

"People like you...people constantly feeling as though everything is all right! No problems in our world! So, let's start some problems for other people! Yeah, an attitude like that will get you places...places that result in pain." he says, loosening his grip on her wrists.

"Why are you doing this, Sonic?! What is wrong?!" she asks again.

"You want to know so badly!? Fine! I'll tell you! I'm like this because everything is wrong! My parents are gone! My sister is being taken advantage of by some asshole teens! People seem to think they can relieve their own stress by putting it all on me! That's why I'm like this! People won't leave me the fuck alone!!" he yells, making Amy finally get the point.

"You're...you're lonely, Sonic...that's what it is..." she says lowly, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"I am not lonely...why bother with other people, anyway!? It leads to nothing." he says, releasing her wrists.

Amy is so shocked by what happened that she can't find it in herself to move. Her body remains on top of the table, her breathing still higher than normal and her eyes fixated on Sonic, the enraged hedgehog who got her like this in the first place.

"What a poor, broken creature...but you're taking all this out on others who aren't at fault for what happened to you!" she says a little too loudly, since Sonic turns to her.

"Who said _I_ was blaming anyone?! I didn't say anything like "It's all your fault! Your fault! You caused it all!!" Not a single word like that came from my mouth! I just said that your attitude pisses me off! Don't go putting works in my mouth!" he yells.

"Why can't you calm down!? Can't you see that I'm trying to understand you!?" she says, surprised when he grabs hold of her shirt.

"Damn it all...Stop trying so damn hard to please your conscience!" he says, ripping open the shirt completely.

"AHH!!!" she screams in response, unable to understand why he did that.

"No one can hear you, considering the soundproof walls here. How else do you think classes go on without stopping to get kids out of the hallway? They don't hear the kids in the hallway." Sonic says, without showing a hint of lust.

"You..you wouldn't..!?" Amy says, completely unable to do anything.

"Lessons can be learned the easy way or the hard way..._you_ opted for the hard way." Sonic says, pulling the skirt off and completely ignoring Amy's screams.

Meanwhile, teachers were busy discussing things about the students and how classes were going. They use the time that students eat lunch to have these discussions. The topic that actually came up today was regarding Sonic's behavior, his manner of being in the classroom and any recent issues about him.

"I just don't know...I get this uneasy feeling when I look at him..." Ms. Reactia says, sipping some coffee.

"He's the same in every class: completely apathetic. Even though his grades are good, his participation, citizenship and discussion capabilities are minimal." says an old armadillo named Mr. Blouder.

"Usually, these problems don't last long, but it's been a few months...we did manage to get some info about him, though." a snake named Mr. Scales says, pulling out a small, thin folder.

"Hmm...His parents died in an accident, leaving full responsibility to his older sister, Shazia the Hedgehog. Since then, apathetic feelings, contained rage...there's even some sample writing that he did that points to all this..." Mr. Boulder says, looking at all the stuff.

"So this is the root of the problem...but what do we do...?" asks Ms. Reactia.

"We leave him alone, lest we bring forth a horrendous amount of anger out of him and threaten the well-being of our students, as well as our own." Mr. Scales says.

"No referrals at all?" Ms. Reactia asks, now concerned.

"No, if we do anything, it'll just make him increasingly irritated. We leave him be." Mr. Boulder says, fearful of what Sonic could do if he went over the edge.

They'd get the answer to that fear if they knew what was going on now. Sonic had ripped off all of Amy's clothing, leaving her naked on the table. She was unable to move because Sonic held her wrists down, plus she was stiff with fear. He stepped back and dropped his pants, showing her his penis.

"Oh my god! Sonic, don't...!" she yells, completely scared now.

Sonic says nothing as he pushes his fingers into her vagina, making her scream in pain as he did so. He moved them around, feeling within her slowly. Tears streamed down Amy's eyes as he continued, thoughts racing in her head as to what would happen as a result. She began to panic when he lifted her lower body, his hand running down her backside.

"Please, not there...AHHH!!!" she screams as Sonic's fingers pierce her anus, bringing forth a pain she hadn't known.

"You're surprisingly less full of strength than I thought, screaming at everything..." Sonic says, pushing deeper.

"AHH!!...It hurts so bad, please stop...!!" Amy pleads, the pain becoming more than she can handle.

"Be quiet." Sonic says, grabbing her head and pushing his penis into her mouth.

Amy, against her will, sucks on Sonic's penis, the hedgehog forcing his way in her mouth. As she does so, he looks at her expression, one of absolute sadness. He looks and can't help but seemingly remember having an expression like that before. Despite that, he keeps going until Amy can't do it, falling on her back and gasping heavily.

"You think you're done?" he asks, to which Amy can't readily answer, since she's out of breath.

He spreads open her legs and pushes himself into her vagina, making her scream even louder than before. Sonic starts a mad rush of thrusts into her, tears continuing to run down Amy's eyes as she took the pain. He grabs hold of her hips and continues, loud gasps and cries escaping Amy with each meeting of flesh. When he pulls out of her, he bends her down, her anus right to him.

"Not there...please, not there...it'll hurt so bad...!!" she says, her fears sky-rocketing when he gets closer to her.

"Hearing that...only makes me want to do it!!" he yells, pushing into her anus.

Within Amy's thoughts, her entire life passes before her. So many friends met, friendships gained, tasks accomplished. Then she gets to this school and does the same, making only one fatal flaw. Sonic became her center of pitiful thought from the moment she saw him. Everytime she thought of something sad, her mind would go over to Sonic's expression. The look of hopelessness, the distance between them, all those things played out. That whole string of thoughts shatters like glass, her manner of being completely shot by Sonic. Amy would never be the same as a result, now completely frenzied up by Sonic's actions. Amy found herself going along with Sonic now, her movements matching his own with each thrust.

She grabbed hold of his body as he kept going at her, faster and even harder as time went on. Eventually, she was on her front as Sonic continued until he came. He sprayed all over her back and backside, turning her around and letting it flow in her mouth. Her eyes showed no life at all as she layed there on her front, not even moving when Sonic placed her clothes next to her. He sat near her on the table, his hand resting on her backside as he caressed it. His eyes should no remorse, no guilt for what he had done to her. In his mind, she got what she deserved. She refused to mind her own business and payed for it as a result.

He walks out of the room, leaving Amy on that table, unclothed and messed up beyond reason. The entire event lasted for the forty-five minutes that lunch was used for, with Silver and Blaze coming across the room where Amy was. When they entered, they are extremely surprised, shocked by what they saw.

"AMY!" Blaze says, rushing over to her.

"Blaze, she's just unconscious...but what the hell happened to her...?" Silver asks, looking at Amy's body.

Her holes were wet, her whole body was sweaty and the look in her eyes wasn't anything good at all. Blaze looks at her clothes, ripped in a few places, yet folded up right next to her. Silver looked around for anything that would help find out who did this, yet found nothing.

"Whoever is responsible for this left no tracks at all...unless the security cameras caught it..." Silver says, looking to see the camera broken. "Shit..." he says.

"Amy, can you here me? It's me, Blaze! Who did this to you?" she asks Amy, who is now semi-conscious.

"B..Blaze...it was...it was..." Amy studders, unable to smoothly say who her attacker was.

"Come on, we'd better get her to the nurse, now." Silver says as Blaze gets Amy.

They reach the nurse's office quickly, meeting the friendly face of Ms. Dolpha, a dolphin with excellent nursing abilities. They lay Amy down on the bed and wait for a response from the nurse, who comes out of the resting room a few minutes later.

"How long was it since she was attacked?" she asks the students.

"We wish we could say, we arrived afterwards..." Silver says.

"Will she be okay?" Blaze asks, looking at Amy's unconscious body.

"Oh, she'll be fine...I've done what I can, so all she needs now is some rest. Regardless, whomever was responsible for this...they were very aggressive." the nurse says.

"We'll be on the lookout for anything." Silver says before they leave.

Sonic walks into the nurse's office a few minutes later, making her jump and stare nervously.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" she asks, wondering if he finally decided to discuss his issues.

"I heard Amy was in the nurse's office and wanted to see why..." Sonic says.

"So, you're concerned for her?" she asks him.

"Something like that..." he says.

"Right in there, please be quiet though...she's asleep." she says, watching the hedgehog enter the room.

He simply sits near her head, his eyes shining against the light of the setting sun from the window. Amy remains asleep, not even feeling his hand on her chest. Sonic gets up and walks back out, leaving the office and putting on his angered expression once more before he leaves the school building...

-Next up, Shazia talks with Sonic and Sonic's next victim comes to light.


	3. Chapter 3

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 3: His Next Victim

Sonic walks out of the school building, coming across his sister Shazia before they were on the way home. She looks to the hedgehog and gets a very strange feeling from him, much more so than normal. She gets the feeling that he's hiding something from her, yet decides not to make any comments on it.

"Sonic, I have to go out later this afternoon, will you be all right?" she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...yes." he says as they near the house.

Upon entering, Sonic immediately sits down on the couch, looking back on what had occured. His actions got one pain off his back and would do the same to whoever felt it was their desire to interfere with his life. Shazia walks downstairs, wearing a long, black dress and lighlty-exposing pink top. When Sonic looks over, he shakes his head in pity of his sister's appearance.

"What, it doesn't suit me?" she asks, twirling a bit with glee.

"No, just the fact that your asshole-of-a-boyfriend needs to see skin just to be happy..." he says.

"Oh, Sonic...what happened at school today?" she asks, sitting next to him.

"I...I raped a girl that was bugging me..." he says, listening to the shock in Shazia's gasp.

"Sonic, I'm amazed enough that you simply told me that...!!" she says, looking at Sonic turn his head.

"She got on my nerves, minding business that had nothing to do with her! She deserved it..." he says, shaking a bit.

"Then...then why are you shaking?" she asks him.

"I'm not...I'm not shaking..." he says, his fist clenching.

"Oh, Sonic...you do feel guilty about what you did..." she says.

"No!...No, I don't give a damn about what I did...Not a fucking damn..." he says, his voice now cracking a bit.

"Sonic, turn your head to me..." she says, Sonic doing so.

In one fluid motion, her hand strikes Sonic's face, making the hedgehog turn his face at contact. He turns back to his elder sister, a determined look in her face. She can't help but feel bad for smacking her little tormented brother and the look in his eyes after that attack doesn't help at all. Sonic raises a hand to his cheek where she hit him, slightly rubs it, clenching his teeth from the sting. After that, he looks to Shazia again.

"...I...don't know why...I did...I just...I just..." he says, Shazia watching as the first instance of a tear escapes Sonic's eye.

"Sonic...come here." she says, reaching out for the hedgehog.

"No, stay away...I don't want it..." he says, but she grabs hold of him and pulls him close, his head resting against her chest.

"Shh...it's okay..." she says, keeping him there, despite his light struggling against her.

"Let me go...I don't want this...let me go..." he says, somewhat finding it hard to get out of it.

"Shh...calm down...you needed that slap, Sonic...what you did was wrong and you know it was wrong..." she says to him.

"I...I know it was...but I told her...I told her to leave me alone...but she wouldn't..." he says, no longer trying to push away from his big sister.

"I know, Sonic...I know...shh, calm down..." she says, listening to the light gasping from Sonic.

"That hurt...that hurt so much..." Sonic says, barely audible.

"Shh...it's over now...it's all done now, Sonic...you're okay now..." she says.

After holding him for about five minutes, Shazia loosened her grip on the hedgehog and looks at him. She can't help but giggle at the look of teary despair in Sonic's eyes. Sonic thinks about what just happened and realizes, like Amy, he deserved what he just got, though it wasn't Shazia's intention that he feel that way.

"Aww, Sonic. I know it hurt you, but you need to understand that what you did was wrong. Do you?" she asks.

"...yes..." he says, not really looking at her.

"My little brother...everything just seems to be against you...Look, your big sister isn't mad at you." she says, putting on a smile.

"Yes, you are...you're just putting up that same damn smile you always use when you fake me out..." Sonic says, turning away from her smile.

"Oh, Sonic..." she says, sitting with him until her potential boyfriend, a tall, red hedgehog named Razen, knocks on the door.

"Hey there." Shazia says, smiling to the guy.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?" he asks, looking over to see Sonic approaching the door.

"Sonic, this is..." she starts, but doesn't finish before Sonic slams the door behind her, making Razen jump.

"Geez, what's with him?" he asks her.

"Just a little problem at school, that's all..." she says, feeling strange about leaving Sonic like that.

When Shazia returns, roughly an hour or two later, she enters the house. There is no sound of guitar or shouting, no destruction at all, meaning that Sonic is asleep. He isn't, he is actually taking a shower in the bathroom. Shazia walks over to the bathroom and enters, standing near the shower curtain.

"Sonic...? Sonic, are you all right?" she asks, noticing him not moving in the shower.

"..." Sonic makes no noise, no movement at all.

"Sonic...?" she asks again, pulling open the shower curtain and simply looking at the blue hedgehog standing there, allowing the water to run against him.

"What...?" he asks, somewhat annoyed, somewhat simply asking.

"Are you...all right?" she asks again, not really looking at his face.

"...fine." he mumbles.

"What was that? I didn't hear you..." she asks, concerned.

"...I'm fine..." he says, not all that convincing as he walks past her to the sink.

"Oh, Sonic...are you really okay?" she asks.

"Why don't you ask your damned boyfriend if I'm all right!? Seemed to me like he could talk to you about anything you want now!" he yells, walking out and slamming the bathroom door.

Shazia, startled heavily by Sonic's violent reaction, waits for his footsteps to stop before walking into the hallway. She enters his room and sits near him, not really looking at him for a second. She turns to him and sees the slight red mark where she hit him, somewhat feeling the pain he just experienced. She's about to rub the spot, but hesitates and pulls her hand away.

"Sonic...do you want me to not have a boyfriend...?" she asks him, noticing that he's not all that asleep.

"..." Sonic says nothing.

"Do you want me to simply not talk to any boy at all?" she asks him.

"...I just..." he starts slowly.

"Hmm? What?" she asks, ready for his answer.

"I don't want you dating that bastard...he's not all he says he is...he's a lying asshole..." Sonic says, not really looking at her.

Shazia places her hand to the cheek and Sonic hisses from the touch. She gently rubs the spot, looking at Sonic's angered expression become more docile. She lifts him up and simply holds him, letting him know that he's not alone in the world.

"You know that I'll always love you, no matter what you do, right?" she asks. Sonic only nods.

"And you know that I did that because you did something wrong, right?" she asks. He nods again.

"Then come on, give your big sis a hug. Please, Sonic...?" she asks.

Sonic does as he is told, giving his sister the hug she wanted. They stayed like that for a bit, Shazia feeling the rage settle down within him. She rocked him slowly, humming a relaxing tune in his ear as she did so. She layed down on her back, still holding Sonic as he rests his head on her chest, her breasts feeling like pillows to him. After some time, she gets up and settles him into bed without waking him.

"Good night, Sonic." she says, lightly stroking his head and kissing his forehead before walking out.

The following morning, Sonic wakes up a little earlier than usual and sleepily walks into the bathroom. He opens the door and looks at his sister in the tub, an embarassed look on her face. He simply walks over to the sink and washes his face with water, not really looking at Shazia anymore as he reached for a towel on the nearby rail. After that, he sits on the edge of the tub, still not looking at Shazia.

"...I'm sorry..." he says to her, surprising her a bit. A smile comes on her face before she rises up and lightly wraps her arms around his neck.

"It's okay...I'm glad you found it in yourself to apologize...but I should apologize too. I struck you harder than I intended, Sonic. I'm sorry..." she says, her face on his back.

Sonic says nothing and simply places a hand on her hand before walking out. Once they were ready, they walked to school, saying nothing at all. Once they reached the school, Sonic looked over and casts an evil glare at Razen, who looks confused by Sonic's look.

"Have a nice day, Sonic." Shazia says, saddened when Sonic simply walks off.

With a heavy, exasperated sigh, he walks back to Shazia and lightly holds her before he heads to his building. He enters his classroom and waits for everyone else to enter. In short time, all the students have entered the classroom. They take their seats and Blaze is talking with Amy.

"Amy, how are you feeling?" she asks her.

"A little better...I already went to the main office, too." she says, avoiding eye contact with Sonic.

"So you told them who did it?" Blaze asks.

Suddenly, the announcement speaker sounds off. The speaker usually only speaks when something is very wrong or very right. This time, it turned out to be very wrong with the discovery of Amy's attacker.

"Will Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the main office? Will Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the main office?" sounds the speaker.

Sonic simply gets up and walks out of the room, the whole classroom curious as to what's going on and where their teacher is. He arrives in the main office, where Ms. Reactia and Mr. Boulder stand in waiting.

"Sonic, welcome. We didn't think you'd show up." Mr. Boulder says.

"Sonic...are you aware of the severity of your attack on Amy Rose?" Ms. Reactia asks him.

"I am well aware. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't aware..." Sonic says, leaning against the wall.

"You mind your tongue, mister. You're in the main office..." Mr. Boulder says.

"Hush, you'll upset him more so than he needs to be. Sonic, you need to understand what could've happened to her. I want you to stay after school today, so we can discuss these issues you have." she says to Sonic.

"Fine, whatever." Sonic says before walking out of the office.

"Where does he think he is?!" Mr. Boulder asks.

When the school day ends, all have left, but Sonic remains sitting in the classroom. Shazia receives a call from him, detailing his situation and telling her to go home. At any rate, Ms. Reactia enters the classroom and sits in front of Sonic, who couldn't look more bored.

"Now then, Sonic...how has the school day been for you?" she asks, to start some small talk.

"Shitty, what else?" Sonic says.

"I'd like you to begin telling me what's bothering you..." she says, but gets stopped by Sonic slamming his hand on the desk.

"Nothing, back off!!" he yells, getting up and heading towards the door.

"It's locked, Sonic. I'll unlock it when you tell me what's bothering you." she says.

She has no time to react when he rushes at her and grabs hold of her head, slamming it repeatedly on the desk until she's out cold. He grabs the key and heads towards the door until he gets another thought, a very devious thought.

"Now she wants to suffer for being a pain in my side..." he thinks as he walks towards her...

Within a few minutes, Ms. Reactia opens her eyes, seeing Sonic looking at her with a very angry expression. What she also notices is a piece of cloth tied over her mouth and that she's been, for lack of a better word, hog-tied, her legs and arms bound together. When she feels an abnormal chill, she realizes that her clothing is gone as well.

"It seems like everyone doesn't want to get the message. When I say back off, I mean it. Yet, no one feels as though I'm to be taken seriously...meaning now, like that girl...you need to suffer..." he says, Ms. Reactia having an absolute feeling of fear over her.

Sonic walks behind her and she hears something being taken from the blackboard. Sonic walks back in front of her and shows her the yardstick, the insideously long measuring stick.

"You know, back in the old days, bad children were disciplined by use of a smack on the hand or wrists with either a ruler or this yardstick. Let's see if the same lesson can be learned by you..." he says, walking back behind her.

Ms. Reactia tries to turn her body to see what he's doing, but she cannot move at all. That's when she feels a horrible sting on her backside, making her yelp loudly. Sonic stands before her, holding the yardstick before he connects it across her face, watching the tears of pain come from her eyes.

"The very pain you feel is the same as the children back then, realizing what they did wrong. Do you realize what you did wrong? Do you!?" he says, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

She cannot answer him at all and lets out a scream of pain each time Sonic slams the yardstick on her helpless body, whether it's her backside, her back, her thigh, her face, it didn't matter to him at all. Eventually he stands behind her, the yardstick pointed near her anus.

"You've crossed me for the final time!" he says, thrusting the yardstick into her anus, unleashing a scream from Ms. Reactia that seemed to phase through the cloth on her mouth. He pushes it deeper and deeper, watching the blood come from her anus before he pulls it out and flips her over, positioning the yardstick near her other hole.

She lets out another scream as he drives the yardstick right into her vagina, pushing it in deep enough to make her scream even louder. Sonic breaks the yardstick and holds both halves in his hand before moving her body enough so that her backside is positioned at the far edge of the table. That's when a sharp pain occurs again, with Sonic pushing the pieces of the yardstick in both her lower holes. The worst part about it is that he pushes the splintered ends into her. Sonic simply stands by and listens to her cries for help and watches the tears and blood come from her. As if by chance, Mr. Boulder walks in and sees the madness, watching as Sonic pulls out scissors from the desk and holds one of Ms. Reactia's breasts, the blades of the scissors just at her nipple.

"Sonic! Don't you dare...!!" Mr. Boulder shouts, stopping when he notices Sonic's slow advancement with the scissors.

"The educational system is full of surprises, don't you agree, Mr. Boulder?" Sonic says, the blades just touching Ms. Reactia's nipple but not enough to cut the skin.

"What...what are you talking about!?" he shouts.

"I'm well aware that you have an emotional attraction to Ms. Reactia. If you don't want me to do it, I suggest you admit it." Sonic says.

"Admit what?! I haven't a clue what you're..." Mr. Boulder starts, but stops in a cold sweat when Ms. Reactia lets out a muffled scream from the sting of the blades cutting her skin.

"You know what I'm talking about. She's about to suffer greatly for being a nuisance and you think you can bullshit your way out of this confession?" Sonic asks.

"Wait! Don't do it, Sonic! I'm begging you!" Mr. Boulder says, getting on his knees.

"Admit it, then!" Sonic says, Ms. Reactia's tears continuing to fall.

"I will...Reactia, ever since the day you first joined the education team, I fell in love with you. I was too cowardly to admit it until now, if only to save your life!" Mr. Boulder says, surprising the bird teacher.

Sonic pulls the scissors away and walks to the side, watching Ms. Reactia continue to squirm on her desk. Mr. Boulder feels both relief that he didn't kill her and anger at Sonic's actions on her.

"You little bastard...when I'm done with you, you'll be out of this school faster than...AHH!" he starts, but stops when Sonic throws the sharp scissors at his left shoulder, the scissors piercing his shoulder.

"You thought you'd get off easy? No way.." Sonic says, walking over to the science teacher, who is doubling over in pain.

"Gah...I can't believe this..." Mr. Boulder says, gasping heavily.

Sonic kicks him onto his back and grabs hold of the handles on the scissors, opening the blades further and causing a pain far beyond the call of the occasion. Mr. Boulder screamed a horrific scream as the blades cut through skin and muscle alike.

"You both should've taken the hint...but you didn't...and you, sir...have earned a one-way trip to Hell!" Sonic says, pulling the scissors out.

"Grr...damn you...You won't get away with...ugh." Mr. Boulder lowly says before Sonic throws the scissors fast enough to pierce his chest, right where his heart is. Sonic watches Mr. Boulder's body slowly drop to the ground before walking out of the room and calling 911. By the time that the ambulance responds, Mr. Boulder is dead and they simply take Ms. Reactia to the hospital and bring Mr. Boulder's body to a place to be buried. Sonic heads home from there, with no guilt on his face as he enters his house...

-Next, another girl gets attacked and an emotionally-shattering truth occurs, causing Sonic to take another life.


	4. Chapter 4

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 4: Flesh and Blood Assaulted

The dark room provides peace for Sonic as he lays on his back, the softness of his bed relaxing him well enough. After torturing his homeroom teacher and killing his science teacher, a nice, relaxing nap seemed to be exactly what he needed. The night provided only one dream, which turned out to be a fogey image of his parents in the darkness. When morning comes, he heads in the shower and gets dressed in a quick fashion, though he really has no reason to be in a hurry. It's the weekend, and that means there is no school. In fact, the only thing that Sonic does on the weekends is sit in his somewhat-favorite spot in the city...an overpass within the Star Light district.

"Hmm..." Sonic thinks to himself, looking at the bright lights flashing all over the place.

"Kid, excited about the construction going on here?" a stranger asks, approaching Sonic.

The stranger turns out to be an echidna with very long dreads, the longest one reaching his long, curvy tail. His red eyes have a blade-like point in the center, making him seem intimidating. On his left shoulder is a tattoo that looks like a dragon head and the other shoulder had an anchor. He has no shirt, but he does have baggy pants with spikes at the knees and a heavily-armed belt. His gloves have steel, studded plates on the tops and a large amount of dreads cover his left eye.

"The hell are you?" Sonic asks, though really, he could care less.

"Me...? Nobody..." he says, looking over the scenary, just like the blue hedgehog.

"...You like the scenary too?" Sonic, for whatever reason asks.

"The scenary?...It's okay...but what does it mean, really? What's the point behind it?" Nobody asks.

"..." Sonic cannot easily respond to that, keeping his mouth shut as the mysterious one walked off.

"Until next we meet, maybe you'll have an answer to my question, kid..." he says, walking off.

"..." Sonic remains silent as he heads back to his house.

When he enters, he notices Shazia sitting down with a thoughtful expression. That expression is usually followed by something that makes him either angry or confused. He sits down next to her, not really saying anything until the thought becomes bothersome.

"What is it you're hiding?" he asks her.

"Sonic...my boyfriend Razen wants to come over later tonight..." she says, smiling.

"Right...? So?" Sonic asks.

"I just thought it'd be considerate to tell you..." she says.

"Considerate? Well...whatever. Like I needed to know that...unless..." he says, looking to her now.

"No, we're not doing anything like that..." she reassures him.

"Just...just listen to me for a second..." Sonic says, the both of them looking directly at each other.

"Yes, what is it, Sonic?" she asks.

"Shazia, this guy...if he...if it turns out that I'm right...then what?" he asks her.

"Well...if you're right about him...I guess that's dependent on you, right? What would you do if it turned out that you were right?" she asks.

"Kill him, what else...?" he says, shocking her.

"Is it that extreme? To take his life...?" she asks.

"No one messes with my sister...you're the only one who understands me...I don't want anyone to ruin that..." Sonic says, somewhat uneasily.

"Aw, my little brother...well, better get ready! Come on, I need a judge for my dress critique!" she says, Sonic simply following her upstairs.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Razen waits patiently. When the door opens, his jaw seems like it would fall out of his mouth. Shazia is wearing an red dress with black shoes, no sleeves either. Sonic leans on the nearby wall, keeping his eye on Razen.

"You're...you're beautiful!" Razen says, now catching himself.

"Strike one..." Sonic says to himself as Razen walks in and sits with Shazia.

"Razen, you weren't properly introduced. This is my little brother, Sonic. Sonic, this is Razen." Shazia says.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sonic." Razen says as Sonic shakes his hand.

"Hmm." Sonic simply says, sitting on the other side of him.

"So...umm, yeah! How about that teacher of ours?" Razen starts small talk with her.

As they talk, Sonic rolls his eyes. Not once has he even thought to engage Shazia in an intellectual conversation, nor has he even brung any flowers or anything nice like that. Then he considers that this guy must not have much money, or if he did, he was well above spending it on his potential date. Sonic saw their relationship as potential, something he could easily end or alter if the need arised. Regardless, after about fifteen minutes of random thoughts, the two retired upstairs to Shazia's room.

"Shazia, don't you dare..." Sonic says to himself as they disappear from his sight.

Back in Shazia's room, the two were simply talking about things they didn't want Sonic to have to listen to. Shazia seemed to be enjoying the conversation, since she loved talking with others like that. Razen enjoyed speaking, but he had other things in mind.

"Shazia, we've been dating for how long?" Razen asks her.

"Not that long, just a month or so. Why?" Shazia asks.

"I was just thinking about it. We talked a lot, went on a few dates, but we never kissed or anything..." he says.

"My kisses are reserved for my little brother, I'm afraid." Shazia says, showing him the best picture she had in her possession.

The picture is a picture of Sonic nestled tenderly in Shazia's arms, his head laying on her chest. A very cute smile is seen on both their faces in the picture. It was taken at the time that Shazia legally assumed total responsibility of Sonic after their parents died.

"Wow...wait, you mean you only kiss your brother?" he asks her.

"He's been through a lot more than me, really. He hasn't smiled in three years, Razen. He's always felt alone in his life, turning to me for whatever is bothering him only a few times...He always tries to handle things by himself. I know he'll get over this eventually, but until then..." Shazia says.

"I know you want to be there for him, but he's not a baby..." Razen says.

"You'd be surprised how he can act like it sometimes...but also..." she says.

"Also...?" Razen asks, unclear to the obvious.

"He doesn't trust you. He thinks you're simply playing with me, or..." she says but stops when his cell phone rings.

"Huh? Oh, I'd better get this..." he says, getting up and looking at his wallet falls on the bed.

"Oh, snapshots. Mind if I see them?" she asks.

"Oh, sure thing. Hello? Yes, I'm here..." he says, walking out of the room and past Sonic, who opens his eyes in the dim hallway and enters Shazia's room.

"Huh?" Sonic asks, noticing his sister looking at the snapshots in the wallet.

"Look at all these people...Oh, Sonic. What's up?" she asks, concerned when he passes her a piece of paper. "Uh, what's this?"

"A list...a list that you need to see." Sonic says, sitting with his back turned to his siter.

The list shows many female names, phone numbers and e-mail addresses. As Shazia looks down the list, she looks at the girls standing next to Razen in the pictures in his wallet, each pic and each name bringing a cold sting to her heart. When Sonic notices this, he clenches his hands and gets up, listening to Shazia.

"Sonic...Oh my god...so this means that...that you were..." she says, still in disbelief.

"I'm not going to say anything...but I am going to do something..." he says, getting up and walking towards the door.

"What are you going to do...?" she asks him.

"Put that bastard in his place." Sonic says, walking out and closing the door.

Back in the living room, Razen is sitting down, finishing up his phone call. Sonic descends and simply stands at the steps, listening to what he has to say before the call is all over.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye-bye. Huh? Oh, Sonic...can I help you?" he asks, noticing Sonic walking towards him.

"You have three seconds..." Sonic says, standing right in front of him.

"Three seconds? I don't understand..." Razen says.

"Two seconds now..." Sonic says again.

"Wait, what's going on...?" Razen asks.

"One second remaining..." Sonic says, stepping back.

"Uh..what was the time limit for...?" Razen asks.

"The time you had to live..." Sonic says, showing only deep anger in his eyes.

"Time to live...?" he says, but he wouldn't get much else out.

Before Razen could react, Sonic leaps up and drives his foot right across his face, sending Razen back quite a bit. He doesn't even have time to recover as Sonic does a backwards somersault, sending the poor guy upwards a bit before meeting Sonic's fist in his gut. When Sonic tries to go at him again, he grabs the blue hedgehog's foot and throws him aside, watching as the hedgehog rebounds off the wall and head-butts him in the chest.

"GAH!!...Why...why are you doing this...?" Razen asks, trying his best to get back up.

"For taking advantage of my sister!" Sonic yells.

"Taking advantage...but I really...like Shazia..." he says weakly.

"Oh, then what was that phone call about?" Sonic asks, looking at the "just-got-busted" look on Razen's face.

"Okay...okay...so there is someone else that I'm dating...but that doesn't mean that I'm trying to take advantage of your sister...!" Razen says, finally standing.

"Don't give me that shit, tell me what's going on now!" Sonic yells.

"The other girl is my close friend and we still hang out together. She asked me, before I met your sister, if we could go steady. I politely declined but she's more persistent than you can imagine..." Razen says.

"So, from what I heard you say at the end of your call, it didn't sound like a simple thing like that. Plus, what about the other girls in your history?!" Sonic yells out.

"What!? Who...Who told you about that!?" Rasen asks, shocked at Sonic's knowledge.

"Know a guy by the name of Geonx the Hare?" Sonic asks.

"Some kid that I fought last year...wait, he told you?!" Rasen asks.

"That's the funny thing about people. They find all sorts of ways to get back at the people that humiliated them. Geonx happened to come across me and we soon hit it off. We trade information, which happened to get me the list of the 12 girls you dated in the last two years!" Sonic says.

"Big deal, who cares about the past!? It means nothing when it's all over!" Rasen says.

"MY MEMORIES OF MY PARENTS _IS THE PAST!!!"_ Sonic yells fiercely, lunging forward.

Razen, having a somewhat respectable mastery of the martial arts, blocks and parries Sonic's attacks pretty well. That is, until Sonic butts head with him, causing him to lose focus as the hedgehog pummels him with his feet. He drives his heel right into Razen's back, letting out a cry of anguish that turned out to be music to Sonic's ears. Razen slowly backs up towards the door leading outside as Sonic delivers one last flying-kick to his chest, sending him flying out of the door and onto the street.

"Don't...ever...fuck...with...my...sister...AGAIN!!" he yells, slamming the door afterwards.

Razen lies on the sidewalk, barely able to stand after Sonic's assault. His nose is bleeding, his muscles ache like hell, but probably the biggest pain he feels is both with guilt and shame. The guilt coming from the fact that Sonic was right; that what he was doing wouldn't have led to any good in the future. The shame is the fact that he was beaten savagely by someone younger than himself. These feelings gave him the strength to get up and proceed to the house again, standing so that he can see Shazia's window.

Sonic, having nearly beaten the life out of Razen, walks inside and heads upstairs. He knocks on his sister's door, who has a cheerful disposition about her. Strange, considering the pain she was really feeling after being led on by her boyfriend. Sonic walks in and sits with her, a period of silence follows until Sonic finally decides to talk to her.

"I...uh...I know how you must be feeling..." he starts.

"Sonic, it's okay...you were right the whole time..." she says, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"At first, I was speaking bullshit, really...I didn't really know whether he did that stuff until I got the info." he says.

"But why would you do that?" she asks him.

"I...I didn't...want...anyone else to have...my sister's attention...but me..." Sonic says, not really looking towards her.

Shazia is simply awestruck by Sonic's comment. She hadn't expected something like that to come from him, considering how he presented himself. She finds the good-hearted feelings returning to her heart, happy after Sonic made her feel better about the situation, knowing that someone did care deeply about her. She puts her hands underneath his arms and lifts him high as she lays on her back, smiling to her little brother.

"Aww...were you really concerned about that, Sonic?" she asks. Sonic turns away, his face showing slight embarassment.

"Aww...you didn't need to be, really. No one gets my kisses, my hugs, my affection, anything that is mine...no one gets that but my little brother." she says, pulling him into an embrace that surprises her more when he returns the embrace. She lightliy strokes his quills, happy that Sonic seems to be breaking away from his apathetic expression.

"Sonic, did you...did you kill him?" she asks Sonic.

"No..." Sonic responds, having told the truth this time.

"Why not? I'm just asking, of course." she asks.

"I was about to...but then..." Sonic says, interrupted by a noise.

"Shazia, please...Talk to me, we can work this out..." Razen calls out, prompting Shazia to set Sonic down and head to her window.

"What do you want now!?" she yells out, clearly showing Razen that she's upset.

"You have to believe me! I care deeply for you, I just had no other choice but to offer you and my other friend equal affection!" he says.

"Then how do you explain this list of girls, then!? Explain that to me!!" Shazia yells, tears in her eyes.

"Shazia, I..." Razen starts, but gets interrupted.

"Don't bother trying to cover your tracks with phony evidence. The truth can be told apart from the lies." Sonic says, walking out of the house.

"Please, she's your sister...She'll listen to you..." Razen says.

"No, you'd be surprised how much my older sister listens to me. In fact, if she'd listen to me as much as you believe, she wouldn't have even bothered dating you!" Sonic yells, making Razen step back a bit.

"I just need to fix this problem and then I can...I can.." Razen says, but Sonic's isn't amused.

"Get your pathetic ass out of here before I make you leave..." Sonic says lowly.

"Please, just let me do this..." Razen pathetically pleads.

"Get the hell out of here." Sonic says.

"I'm not leaving until I have Shazia's heart again!" Razen yells back.

Sonic turns to the side and notices headlights down the street that Razen is standing in. Due to his weakened state, Razen is unable to really move quick enough to get out of the street, but he manages to get near the sidewalk, prompting the driver of the car to speed up without concern. Sonic runs forward and delivers a high-speed flying kick right to Razen's chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him off his feet. As if that wasn't enough, Sonic timed that attack with the incoming car, so that Razen flew right into the car. His body smashes through the front window, blinding the driver as he swerves out of control. Sonic simply watches as the car speeds off and smashes through a bridge's railing, going right into the street below and landing with a huge explosion.

Shazia looks to the tower of smoke and then looks to Sonic, who still stands there. Sonic makes no movements from there, simply watching as ambulances and fire trucks moved onto the scene and into action. He watches the water pelt the fire, the amubulance crew working to get both the driver and Razen out of the car, the pained looks on their faces as they shook their heads in pity. He watches both teams drive off, a tow truck carting the burnt wreckage off and the group of people who had no clue what was going on walking away.

Shazia walks downstairs and outside to the blue hedgehog, turning him to face her before lifting him and holding him tightly, his head resting in her breasts. He simply holds her too, listening to her pray slightly as she rocks him slowly, humming the same relaxing tune she did before to relax him. She looks up into the setting sun, unsure of her feelings as to what just happened. While she didn't want things to go that far, to result in the loss of a life, she was also happy with Sonic's returning feelings of sibling affection for her. She wasn't too sure as to what would occur in the future, but she would be happy as long as her little brother loves her as much as he does now.

On the following Monday, they woke up and headed to school, actually talking about the fun time they had going bowling on Sunday. They didn't discuss the death of Razen or the issue that caused it, they simply talked about their little day-out yesterday. Once they reached the cross path to the alternating buildings, Shazia looks to Sonic, who looks back to her.

"Have a good day at school, little brother." she says, kissing his forehead.

"Okay, see ya." he says, kissing her cheek before simply walking to his building.

Once inside, Sonic sits in his normal spot, simply opening his little black book and writing "Gotten Rid Of" next to Mr. Boulder and Razen. From there, he simply sits there, looking out the window until the sound of the door opening interrupts him. The person that enters is another new student, but she electively decided to come in before the teacher and other students to get a feel for the classroom. She's about Sonic's size, yet a year older than him. She's a light-green hedgehog with two foxtails and a bang over her right eye. Her eyes are a cool-gray color and she has a long ponytail. Her chest and lower body are both impressive, with large swells and a nice bottom. Unlike the other girls, she decides to wear tight denim jeans without the back pockets.

"Hello there, what's your name?" she asks, brushing up to Sonic rather quickly.

"Sonic." Sonic says, not really paying much attention to her as he looks through his book.

"Hmm? Oh, I used to do that in middle school." she says, looking over his shoulder at his book.

"Why'dya stop?" Sonic asks out of curiosity, and with the hope that she'd go away.

"I only did it to see the reaction from others, not with any real intent to do anything." she says, sitting on his desk.

"So let me get this straight, you created this black listing like me, yet you had no real intent on getting rid of those who were annoying and simply listing the ones who provided no threat to your way of life?" Sonic asks.

"Well, not every action can be justified by a single reason. I'm sure you understand that." she says.

Sonic felt like she was toying with him, playing him like he was stupid or something by her last comment. However, he was well above mere words breaking his demeanor and simply decides to maintain calm thoughts.

"Of course, but regardless, did that even work?" he asks.

"Well, aside from minor callings and meetings with my teachers, a few girls and guys did give me funny looks, which is why I stopped doing it. Wow, you have a lot of people listed here." she says, simply grabbing the book and looking at it.

"Many people annoy me...only few understand me...thus is why I am what I am. This system simply doesn't give me any way of convincing people that I don't need their pity or to tell them what they can't comprehend or understand." he says.

"Here you go. Maybe it's just me, but I think you're thinking too much into this. If people care so much, why don't you just explain your troubles and then, they'll leave you alone." she says.

"Just who are you? You stroll in and ask for my name, yet make no attempt at telling yours." Sonic says.

"Who am I? You can call me Navisia, Navisia the Hedgefox. Pleasure to meet you." she says, her body leaning slightly as her face comes to his own.

"You're beginning to scare me..." Sonic says, looking away until she turns his face back to hers.

"Hee hee, you're so funny...and cute." she says, simply looking at him before releasing his chin and getting off his desk. "I'll be back, I still have some time to look over the rest of the school before everyone shows up." she says, swaying her hips as she walks out of the room.

At that point, Sonic makes a new entry in his little book entitled "Scaring Me". A few minutes later, she does return, along with the rest of the class and Ms. Reactia. Ms. Reactia had been restored to her former looks after Sonic attacked her, yet now she knows not to cross him. Regardless, after Navisia makes herself known to the class after introducing herself, she sits in front of Sonic, waving to the hedgehog, despite the fact he wasn't even looking at her.

With that done, Sonic exits the classroom, heading to his locker until Tikal walks up to him. He turns to see her, looking to see if Knuckles was nearby, since he frequently was with Tikal.

"Sonic, there you are..." she says, noticing that Sonic is already walking past her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Away, where else...?" Sonic says, heading toward the roof.

Once up there, the cool breeze blew against his quills as he sat down, looking over the city and schoolyard. He thinks about the recent events that had occured, his sister's situation, the death of Razen, the death of Mr. Boulder, the torture of Ms. Reactia and the raping of Amy. He thinks about the new students that came in, Radia and Navisia. He wonders what his next action will be until the door opens behind him, revealing Knuckles.

"Sonic, we need to talk..." he says, standing in front of Sonic.

"No, we don't need to talk." Sonic says, standing up.

"I want you to stay away from Tikal. We all know what you did to Amy..." he says.

"Tell her to stay away from me. That's how it works." he says in response.

"Sonic, I'm being serious here..." he says.

"So am I. Why else do you think that annoying pink one got what she got? If she would've backed off when I told her, she wouldn't have been attacked." he says.

In sheer rage, Knuckles slams his fist right into Sonic, sending him right into the wall. The result crash fractured most of the wall as Sonic gets up slowly. Knuckles breathes heavily as Sonic shows only one emotion now: Anger.

"This is a pointless fight, Knuckles, and you know it." Sonic says.

"Maybe so, but unlike everyone else, I ain't gonna let you keep this up!" Knuckles yells.

He doesn't even anticipate Sonic charging forward with a sweeping kick, tripping him up and landing him on his back. Sonic slams his heel right into Knuckle's gut, knocking the wind right out of him. Knuckles gets up slowly, watching Sonic run up to him. He grabs Sonic's arm and throws him into the air, leaping up and slamming Sonic into the rooftop. He crashes down hard, holding himself as he gets up. Knuckles watches the blue hedgehog get up fully, noticing his lack of counterattacking.

"This is...absolutely pointless." Sonic says, walking back to the door.

When he opens the door, he sees Amy, but that's all he sees before he sees a big flash. Amy slams her mighty Piko Piko Hammer right across his face, sending him spinning in the air violently before landing with a hard thud. The impact is enough to cause immeasurable pain in his right arm and left leg, as well as cause bleeding in his mouth. He spits blood as he gets up slowly, simply standing there with an sinister look in his eyes. Tails walks onto the rooftop, surprised by what happened. Sonic moves slowly past everyone, dragging his left leg and hold his right arm as he goes off the roof and out of the school. They simply watch, unsure as to what could occur later, yet somehow glad for their victory today. Amy, however, was frightened as to what could happen later for this act...

Within a half-hour, Sonic makes it to his house, entering and heading to the bathroom. There, he mixes some water and hydrogen peroxide to clean his mouth before heading to his room. When his sister gets in, she heads upstairs and sees the wounded hedgehog.

"Oh my god, what happened...?" she asks him, sitting near him.

"Just...just a confrontation at school." he says, looking at the ceiling.

"Will you be okay? Should I call the hospital?" she asks.

"I'll be fine...out of school for a bit, but fine." he says.

"Okay then...are you hungry?" she asks.

"No...I'm just going to sleep now..." he says, closing his eyes.

"Good night then, little brother..." she says, carefully pulling the sheets up before walking out and shutting off the lights.

-Revenge is sweet for Amy and Knuckles, but who knows what will occur with them next. Change of plans with a comment of the last preview, there wasn't any rape scheduled here. The next one will have one, as well as the identity of someone within the school that allows Sonic's actions to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 5: Recovering To Continue Against All

Sonic lays in his bed, staring into the dark ceiling until he opens the blinds, letting the sunlight pour in. Within his mind, images of what happened earlier flash. The first image is when Knuckles makes the first attack, making Sonic simply stare. The second image of his crash into the rooftop makes no difference in his disposition. The last one of Amy landing the finishing strike to his head with her hammer flashes, and he maintains his apathetic look until it finally does change. Sonic cracks a simple smile, not insideous or insane, a simple smile. He smiles and laughs a bit at the thoughts.

"Ha ha...haa...Guess I underestimated them...quite a lot..." he says, not angry at all about what happened to him.

"Well...better get to it..." Sonic says, slowly moving off the bed to begin the most painful experience of his life.

Meanwhile, students enter the classroom confused since they hadn't seen the early Sonic relaxing in the room. Navisia is anxious, yet when she enters, that anxiousness turns to disappointment when she sees that Sonic isn't in the classroom. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, Radia and Navisia all sit down. As soon as Tails comes in, Navisia walks over to him.

"Um, excuse me..." she says.

"Tails?" Tails asks.

"Yes, I apologize. Um, have you seen Sonic?" she asks.

Images of the result of Knuckles' and Amy's upset reaction to Sonic flash in his head before he finally give Navisia an answer. He is well-aware that Navisia is unclear about Sonic's history and doesn't feel like he should be the one to explain it to her.

"Umm...well, Sonic is...He's sick! Yeah, he probably won't be back for a while." Tails says.

"Oh...okay then. Thank you." Navisia says, pleasing Tails.

He's convinced that she bought it and decides to try not to think about what happened the other day. Ms. Reactia looks nervously to Sonic's empty seat, relief entering her body, yet also concern since Sonic has never missed a class.

"Okay then...looks like all but one student is here today...let's get started." Ms. Reactia says, turning to the board.

Everyone started writing things down, each wondering what could've happened. Amy and Knuckles, however, have a different expression on their faces. The both of them know clearly what happened and concern for what's to come. While Sonic has shown enough instances of actions caused by his anger, after what they accomplished yesterday, it seemed apparent that his true wrath had been concealed. Tails, however, had other ideas. He seemed convinced that Sonic wouldn't counterattack after that because he realized that he could be challenged. Regardless, both concern and anticipation hang in the air of the classroom.

Back to Sonic, who pulls out his laptop and is glad to see e-mails from the school about his assignments. Since he wouldn't be able to head in for a bit, the school had an electronic system to send students assignments from their classes so they wouldn't fall behind. Sonic quickly did his assignments and got started on the task at hand. He forces himself to move, twist and turn both his right arm and left leg, in order to restore his ability to move both. The seering pain is a hellish experience, like ten people hammering your very bones repeatedly. After a few hours of this, he stops, breathing heavily after long periods of screaming. Shazia, on occasion, hears the screams and goes to check on Sonic, who was still torturing himself.

"How are you doing with that, Sonic?" she asks him.

"gasp...gasp...Fine, I'm okay...at least now I am..." he says, breathing heavily.

"Now you have to be hungry after that." Shazia says jokingly, hands at her hips.

"gasp...Maybe...yeah." he says as she picks him up like a baby and carries him downstairs.

When that's finished, he gets back upstairs and looks over his completed assignments. Shazia walks in and sees him looking over things with a confused look on his face. It's his math assignment that he struggles with as Shazia sits next to him.

"Need some help, sweetheart?" Shazia asks.

"Yes..." he says somewhat quietly.

We see Shazia explaining what he did wrong, how to check for mistakes and some little shortcuts and secrets that help clear any gaps. Sonic smiles at his errors, almost embarassed at what he got wrong, but more so for the fact that Shazia doesn't laugh about his little mistakes. It's the kind of warm, sibling moment that eluded them for the longest time.

"There you go, Sonic. You're doing much better." she says.

"Thank you...big sister." he says, almost bringing a tear to Shazia's eyes.

"Hee hee, anytime, little brother. How's your leg and arm?" she asks.

"They'll be fine soon..." he says as she walks out.

"Have a good night's sleep, Sonic." she says, turning out the lights before kissing his cheek and walking out.

A week passes by and Sonic's classmates can't help but be curious.

"Man, it's been a whole week since Sonic's been here..." Tails says.

"Yeah, I kinda expected him back a few days ago..." Shadow says.

"Man, they must've gave him a hell of a blow to knock him down for this long." Silver says.

"Well, I guess when he does get back here...that's when we need to be concerned." Tails says.

The others all nod in agreement. Five days following that, going into the second week, after two weeks of recovering through self-torturous methods, Sonic gets up on a Monday morning without any pain. He moves his arm and leg easily and heads to the bathroom. Once out, he dresses himself in his regular school attire, grabs his bag and heads downstairs.

"Morning, little brother. Do you feel much better now?" Shazia asks, walking up to him in her school uniform.

"I feel better now. After 2 weeks of that...much better." Sonic says, moving his arm and leg comfortably.

"Well, ready to go to school now?" she asks, smiling when he turns to her, showing a small smile.

"Uh-huh." he nods, walking with her out of the house.

They both walk towards the school, the skies showing signs of a light storm later in the day. Once they reach the school grounds, it's time to split ways until the school day is over. Shazia stands with Sonic, who simply looks to his building until the bell rings.

"That's our cue. See you in a bit, Sonic. Did you want me to file you for an early dismissal?" she asks, still conscious about his arm and leg.

"No, I'm okay. I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll see you later." he says.

"Okay, have a good day, Sonic." she says, kissing his forehead as he lightly embraces her before he goes his way, and she goes her own.

Sonic walks in, just as early as normal, sitting in the empty classroom. About five minutes before class starts, Navisia walks in, completely surprised to see Sonic sitting there, looking in his little book.

"Hey, welcome back to class! Feeling better now?" she asks, sitting on his desk again.

"Oh, hey there." he says, looking from his book to her.

"So what was the matter?" she asks.

"Nothing much, just a little aftermath of a fight." he says, writing something in his book.

"You're always so concentrated...do you have a girlfriend?" she asks, amused at the embarassed look on his face.

"N..No, I don't...but why would you...?" he asks, very astonished by her rashness.

"Because I want to be yours, silly." she says, sitting on his lap with an arm around his shoulders.

"Now you're really beginning to scare me..." he says.

"I won't be scaring you after a while." she says, smiling as she places his cheek to his own.

"You do realize that I've killed, tortured and raped, right?" he asks.

"Wow, quite a history. I've only killed a single person, really. I still keep the pic of his dead body with me." she says, pulling out a picture of a guy with a bullet hole in his head.

"..." Sonic says nothing as she sits on his desk again.

"I think we are both alike in many ways, Sonic." she says.

"How can you be so sure about that?..." he says before everyone else walks in the classroom.

Navisia takes her seat as the other students enter the classroom, Ms. Reactia the last to enter. She does the roll call and begins the lesson, Sonic simply looking out the window. Once the class ends, he sits on the field of grass just to the side of the school for lunch, simply lounging until he heads back inside. In the hallway, he comes across Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cosmo and Amy. Knuckles and Amy express awkward expressions when they see Sonic, while Tikal, Tails and Cosmo maintain normal looks.

"Hey there, Sonic. So, I guess you're feeling better now?" Tails asks.

"In a way." Sonic says, leaning on the lockers nearby.

"That's good, we noticed you weren't in class over the last two weeks, taking into account that you never miss classes." Cosmo says.

"Well, I guess I needed to think a bit..." Sonic says.

"About what?" Tikal says.

"Well, after Redhead and Pink One here challenged and defeated me on the roof those two weeks ago, I realized a grave error that I made." Sonic says, scaring them a bit with his smile.

"An...an error?" Tails asks.

"Underestimation is the worst error you can make, Tails...a very costly error depending on who you're dealing with. I just happened to underestimate the both of them when that happened, which resulted in what happened to me. Which is why I'm unmoved by what they sought to accomplish, nor am I upset at the sheer pain that was placed upon me. In fact, I am quite fine with it all." Sonic says.

"No more...please, no more..." Amy says, surprising everyone. "You want to do something, don't you...?" she asks.

"Why bother? What's done is done. Plus, there's no point in attacking the same person. Even I have limits." he says.

"That...that makes no sense, though! This attitude of yours...it's...it's unreasonable!" she says.

"Think as you want, but I'm not going to hit you again." Sonic says, walking past them.

That demeanor of Sonic caused Amy to have a nervous breakdown, Knuckles was more on edge and Tails, Comso and Tikal were all simply frightened. Sonic headed to the main office, freaking out the attendants and such when he enters. That's when the head hancho walks out, the principal of the school. The Principal is a tall, dark-gray weasel with a black suit and long, black hair. His pants have dark-red streaks going down them and his eyes are an intense yellow color.

"Ahh, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. You've quite a record on you, my boy." he says.

"Big deal." Sonic says, walking past the attendants and into the Principal's office.

"Big deal indeed. It's not the first time acts like these have plagued the school system, but not as long as yours." he says.

"These students here don't seem to comprehend what it means to "leave someone alone", so I need to teach them." Sonic says.

"Ahh, it's that very attitude that makes us so alike, Sonic. Especially because I feel your pain." he says, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"..." Sonic says nothing.

"I was in the same situation. No father, my mother died when I was four, my elder brother took care of me until he had to go to college. I was sent to a mental institution because I was killing, attacking, snaping at people, I was a mess..." the Principal says.

"Maybe _you _were a mess...I'm not." Sonic says.

"I didn't finish. Anyway, after I went to the institution, I was a clean slate, ready to take on the world. My memories of my dead parents and horrific childhood were wiped form my mind. The only reason I remember it happening is because I was given some papers about what they did to me. I think you should get the same help, Sonic." he says.

"And end up a fruitcup like you? Don't think so." Sonic says.

"Face it, Sonic. You'll have no choice when the law catches you one day. You'll either be locked away for a long time, or you'll become exactly like me. Of course, you know that I'm always on your side since we are one in the same." the Principal says.

"One in the same...? How can you believe that...?" Sonic asks.

"I can because it's true, Sonic. We are the same, you and I." he says before returning to his office.

Sonic casts one weird look before walking out of the main office. As he walks down the hallway, Tikal catches him once again, making an exasperated sigh come from Sonic. He simply stands and waits, to which she stops moving and stands before him.

"Sonic, I came to apologize...for Knuckles." she says.

"Apologize? I deserved it. Plus, why can't his stupid ass come himself?" he asks.

"You...you didn't even do anything to me to deserve that from Knuckles. From Amy, sure, but not from him. He didn't have the right to attack you." she says.

"You must think of yourself pretty high and righteous for that..." he says.

"No, that's not why I did this. I knew what was happening with you, yet even still, even after hearing Knuckles' warnings...I felt that I needed to do this." she says.

"Well, listen...What happened was something that I had coming to me. Killing, torturing, raping...I never expected to do any of that without a response." Sonic says.

"Even still...I might not have had anything to do with it, but...please don't take it out on Knuckles..." she says.

"Wasn't planning to. That Redhead is always doing irrational things, so whatever to that." Sonic says.

"If you're going to take whatever you're feeling, anger, hate or whatever...take it out on me. You were going to do something to me in the long run anyway, weren't you...?" she asks.

"For what he did? No. For believing foolishly that you could cover his ass for being rash, I wasn't even thinking about it." he says.

"I'd rather you just get it over with, so that I don't need to think about it anymore...I won't tell Knuckles if you do..." she says.

"What is with this overly-responsible attitude of yours? Why do you think you should take the fall for what happened that day?" Sonic asks.

"I...I don't know...I just don't want you to take it out on him..." she says.

"So you'd rather me take it out on you? That makes no sense..." Sonic says.

"Please just do it...so we can call it done and it won't be in my mind anymore..." she says.

"So this isn't really about Knuckles as much as it's about your own personal fear?" Sonic asks.

"I...I believe it's mostly for him...but when you put it that way..." Tikal says, not really looking to him anymore.

The storm clouds have moved in, making the hallway where Sonic and Tikal were standing dark and ominous. Thunder sounds off as light rain comes, showering over people outside. Knuckles walks in when he notices that Tikal isn't in the lunchroom anymore. When he asks Tails where she went, he says that she said that she went to seek out Sonic. Worry comes to his face as he wonders what will happen to her. Meanwhile, back in the hallway...

"It's just your fear working against you...Your fear of what could occur if you were walking by yourself and I came out of nowhere, that very fear is making you want this to happen." Sonic says.

"It's been bothering me ever since yesterday, when I was talking with Amy...the way she expressed fear of you attacking her again or even killing her...those thoughts made me think because of what Knuckles did..." Tikal says.

"That you'd take the fall. Trust me, Redhead has his coming to him soon enough, just probably not by me..." Sonic says.

"Please...take it out on me instead...so I don't need to worry...You said it yourself that you never attack the same person twice...right?" she asks.

"Correct." he says.

"Then please, get it over with...let me be your next victim instead of Knuckles..." she says, somewhat teary.

"sigh...Are all the teachers gone in this building?" Sonic asks her.

"No, an announcement was made earlier, remember? All teachers had to go into the Faculty Building for a meeting immediately..." Tikal says.

"A meeting...this early in the day? What's the point in that...?" Sonic asks.

"I'm unsure...it is weird...especially since no half day was planned and it's pouring out there..." Tikal says.

"Anyway, if you really want this to happen, tell Knuckles and come back up here...you have ten minutes. Ten minutes and I'm leaving this hallway, okay?" Sonic says.

"Okay, that's all I need...I'll be back." she says, running off.

"sigh...Why does she have to be like this...?" Sonic says, leaning against the wall.

Tikal dashes back to the lunchroom, surprising everyone that she took so long and enlightening Knuckles, who was filled with worry for her.

"Thank goodness, Tikal. He didn't touch you, did he?" he asks her.

"No...no, he didn't. I need to go back, Knuckles..." she says, somewhat giving away what was happening.

"Tikal, please don't! If you go back there by yourself..." he says, but she pulls her arm away.

"Knuckles...I care about you, but you're too...overprotective of me. You have to let me decide on things as well..." she says.

"But not crazy things like this!" he yells.

"I...I have to go...He only gave me ten minutes..." she says.

"Then forget it! If you don't go back, he won't stick around..." Knuckles says.

"No...I'm going back now." she says, running back there.

Knuckles gets ready to dash after her until Amy stands before him. She has a stern look in her face, showing Knuckles that she had something to say.

"She's right, Knuckles...you have to let her make the decision. She's doing this for you, in case you didn't notice." she says.

"I don't give a damn! Sonic will..." he yells but gets interrupted.

"That's why she's going; because you never care about what she wants to do or say. You block her, Knuckles...she's breaking away from that barrier now." Amy says.

"But why now, with this situation...?" Knuckles asks.

"..." Amy says nothing in response. Knuckles looks beyond the path, unable to think of anything but Tikal's safety now.

Tikal immediately headed for the same hallway, where Sonic was still standing, as he promised. He opens his eyes as she walks towards him, uncertain of this choice now that she's here. He notices this and simply stays where he is, waiting for her to simply walk away.

"I'm back...I'm ready..." she says, somewhat confidently.

"I'm surprised you didn't just stay there...I'm surprised you came back..." Sonic says.

"I needed to break away from his overprotectiveness...it's so confining..." she says.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care that much about what you two have..." Sonic says.

"So I'm here now..." she says, a little nervous.

"...Come with me...If you're really serious..." Sonic says, walking past her.

Tikal follows, walking behind the blue hedgehog, who walks into the dark stairway he walked up before. She finds herself feeling that she should turn back now, yet she keeps going despite that fear. He enters the lunchroom, where everyone else is in shock that they both showed up.

"Tikal!" Knuckles yells.

"Here, take her back now." Sonic says, somewhat shocking Tikal.

"What...?!" Tikal says.

"You're being immature, the both of you. You're immature because you're trying to take the easy way out of relieving yourself of a fear. You're immature for being possessive and overprotective, as well as being generally annoying. I want no part in either situation." he says, walking past them and into the outside hallway connecting to another building.

Tikal, absolutely unsure about what he said, simply looks to Knuckles. He looks to her, a shamed look on his face. He doesn't even look to her after a bit, thinking about that comment. They both thought about what Sonic just said before Knuckles finally turns to her. However, she's already gone towards the double doors that Sonic has gone through. Sonic looks at the rainfall, each drop coming down slowly, until he hears the footsteps behind him.

"sigh...Now what is it?" Sonic asks.

"I...I still..." she says to him.

"Oh jeez...you're still stuck on that?" he asks.

"It's like you said...we were both being immature about our choices and thoughts...which is why I still want you to do it..." she says.

"Oh my god...this makes no sense. You're telling me that this is your choice, even after that?" he asks.

"Yes...yes, it is..." she says.

"Okay then..." he says, walking into a vacant classroom, Tikal following behind.

When they enter, Sonic closes and locks the door before sitting on a desk, Tikal sitting across from him. She displays looks of nervousness, to which Sonic sighs out of somewhat pity.

"Okay, better get it over with." he says.

"Mm-hmm..." Tikal says.

Knuckles walks into the outside hallway and into the building, looking with fear in the locked classroom. Tikal stands before Sonic, who simply sits, apparently talking to her. With that done, he pulls down his black pants, exposing his horn as he grabs hold of her shirt and rips it open, pulling down her skirt and all else. Tikal was completely bare before him, intimidated by his serious expression and what he was packing. Knuckles bangs on the door, trying to catch Tikal's attention as Sonic advanced to Tikal.

"Ahhh!!...Ow..." Tikal yells as Sonic sucks on her right breast and pushes two fingers into her vagina, pushing quickly and feeling within her.

"Tikal! No! Sonic, please!" Knuckles yells, banging as hard as he could.

He only continued to watch as Sonic pushes Tikal on a desk, spreading open her legs and pushing his tongue into her. She grabs the desk tightly as he keeps her legs open, licking deeply into her while pushing his fingers into her anus.

"Not there! Ahh! Ahh!!" she yells, holding the desk tightly as he kept going.

Using his other hand, he grabs her left breast and squeezes it tightly while still pushing two fingers into her anus and licking her vagina. She's having hell on earth, yet it only gets worst as Sonic's body is over her own.

"S...Sonic..." she says, her eyes wet from tearing.

"It's not too late. You can call this off right now." Sonic says.

"It...it is too late now...we've come far enough...just keep going..." she says.

Her eyes open wide and her tears form again when Sonic pushes the fingers he dug inside her in her mouth, making her lick herself up. An uncomfortable feeling came over her as his other hand ran up her thigh and brought her left leg up, his lower body coming towards her. She closes her eyes and cringes at the feeling of his tip touching her sweet spot.

"I haven't gone in. Make the choice now." Sonic says.

Tikal says nothing, her eyes remaining closed until he finally pushes himself into her. She lets out a scream as soon as he enters her, feeling his finger in her anus again before he pushes a nearby wooden rod into her anus. He pushes into her like crazy, unaffected by her screams of anguish and pain, forcing her legs open more as he keeps going. At one point, he pulls out and puts his penis between her breasts, pushing it against them before forcing her to suck on it. She did so obediantly, his hand on her head as she sucked.

He pulls himself out of her and pulls out the rod, turning her on her front and gripping her hips. When he enters her anus, she lets out another scream, though this one isn't as loud as the other. He pushes fast and furiously, each push making Tikal let out loud gasps. He lifts her up and faces her back to his front, his arms arching under her thighs as he continued to go at her. Blood drips down Sonic's penis as he pushes into her, Tikal's screaming unchanged despite that. She turns so that her front is to his own, her arms gripping him as he goes faster.

He keeps sucking on her breasts as he pushes into her until he feels it coming. He puts her down and pushes back into her vagina, finally exploding inside her. Tikal lets out one last scream before she also let it all out. He flips her upside-down and spreads open her legs, sucking her juices off of her before he let her do the same. She was unable to move after that, her eyes blank and body taken by Sonic. He lifts her and opens the door, with Knuckles coming in with tears in his eyes.

"Tikal!! Why...WHY DID YOU DO THIS...!?" he yells as Sonic passes her to him before redresses himself.

"You shouldn't have kept such a leash on her...thus is why she made the choice she made. Thus is why I did what I did..." Sonic says before walking to the door.

Knuckles sits there, holding Tikal's naked body in the classroom as lightning flashes. She wakes up shortly, placing a hand to his cheek.

"I'm...I'm okay...now...I...I'm okay...Knuckles...he was...he was good...I'm sorry...but...he was good..." she says.

"That doesn't matter to me...at least...at least he didn't kill you...but you're bleeding...come on, we gotta get you to the nurse..." he says, picking her up and heading to the nurse's office.

Sonic walks in the hallway towards his locker, coming across none other than Rouge the Bat in the process. She looks to him as the rain intensifies outside the window. Sonic looks to Rouge with a tense look in his eyes.

"You..." he says, stopping.

"Well, well, well...Sonic." she says, thunder clapping and lightning striking outside the window as they looked with tension to each other...

-Well, that was long. Next time, Sonic's next victim comes early in the chap and another life falls in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 6: Hatred Rages With The Storm

The storm outside rages on as new tension rises within the school. After having raped Tikal, Sonic walks out of the room, leaving the couple to do as they saw fit. That's when he comes across Rouge the Bat, Shadow's girlfriend. Judging by her expression, she seemed to be motivated by something, yet Sonic was in no mood for her.

"Rouge..." he says, clenching his fist.

"Well, well, well...Sonic. Quite the famous one recently, aren't you?" she says.

"I'm not dealing with your bullshit right now." he says.

"You'll have no choice. Two of my friends, Sonic...you've raped two of my friends. I'm not about to let you get away so easily." she says, standing ready to fight.

"Number one, Amy wouldn't move out of my way, no matter how many times I told her. So, in order to get her out, she needed to understand not to test me. Number two, Tikal asked for it as an easy way to avoid my wrath in the future. Get the facts straight before you pick fights, Rouge, or you get hurt." Sonic says.

"I'd like to see you try, Sonic." she says.

"Why don't you get Shadow to fight for you? You seem to let him do everything else for you." he says.

"Which is why I'm fighting you myself. I love Shadow, but I feel bad about doing that to him. I want to do this without him." she says.

"I know he's here. Shadow, you hear this?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I have no objections. If she wants to go at you, I don't care." Shadow says.

"And you're aware of what I'll do if I take her down?" Sonic asks.

"If you take her down, I'll join you in your activity." Shadow says.

"I guess she'd like that, as long as her boyfriend was involved." Sonic says turning back to Rouge.

She flies at him and barely misses with a sweeping air kick as Sonic rolls under her. He doesn't manage to dodge her second attempt, getting caught in a series of kicks leading to his smash into a nearby classroom. Rouge flies after him, unable to catch the next attack quickly enough. Sonic surfaces from a cluster of broken and fallen desks, throwing one at her. It hits her dead on as he leaps forward, punching and kicking her repeatedly before slamming the back of his foot right on her head, grounding her right there.

"gasp...Not bad...wasn't too sure what to expect from you..." she says, getting up slowly as Sonic breathes heavily.

"I have no problem hitting girls. You probably thought you could use that as a weakness, huh?" he says.

"Not really...however, this battle has just begun." she says.

They meet in a flurry of attacks, one attack hitting the other. Eventually, they end up in a pushing struggle, with Rouge pushing Sonic all the way back into a wall, where she swings her booted foot into his gut repeatedly. After the third kick, Sonic grabs her leg and twists it enough to hurt her, ceasing the attack and starting his own. He trips her and jumps on her body, grabbing her head and slamming it on the floor repeatedly before he punches her face repeatedly. Rouge rolls away from Sonic as he launches another fist, punching him across his face while trying to recover.

"gasp...gasp...Oh...this is...much different than I thought..." she says.

"I'm getting...so sick...of this...bullshit...Now...fucking...stop...fighting me!" Sonic yells.

"I'm not about to give up yet." she says, flying at Sonic again.

After her last assault, Sonic wasn't prepared to counter this time or defend himself as she swing her leg above his head. She slammed her leg down hard, dropping him down to the floor with her leg having a tight hold on his neck. She bends her leg, putting pressure on Sonic's neck until he grabs the leg and flips her on her front. In what seemed like slow motion, he leaps up and slams his elbow right into her back, a loud scream of pain escaping her. He then grabs her head and slams it down on the floor even harder, effectively knocking her out.

"gasp...gasp...That's done...now." Sonic says, collecting himself and rubbing his sore spots.

"Wow...you...you didn't hold back." Shadow says.

"There's no point in fighting if you aren't going to give it your all...gasp...Now then, she's down...and I'm still up...still willing to participate?" he asks Shadow, who simply nods before following Sonic to the gymnasium, who carried the comatose Rouge over his shoulder.

Rouge wakes up a couple of minutes later, looking at the windows showing the storm outside. She notices a slight chill and then, to her horror, notices her naked self. She also takes into account that her arms have been tied to the chin-up bar and legs have been tied to the floor with anchoring bolts. She looks to see Sonic's angered face, as well as Shadow looking to her as per normal. Her fears rise when she sees that the both of them are pantless as well, their horns anxious for her.

"What the...how did...?" she asks weakly.

"I defeated you in combat...and you knew what would happen as a result..." Sonic says.

"N...No, please don't..." she says.

"Shadow's going to do it though, so I don't see why you're so scared..." Sonic says.

Rouge's expression goes from slight fear to anxiousness as Shadow walked up to her. Sonic leans against the wall, closing his eyes and listening to the penetration, the moaning, the groaning and urgings that Rouge spoke out. Shadow is moving very quickly, which is somewhat overwhelming since this is their first time. Rouge is unable to get a grip on Shadow, since she's bound by ropes and such. Sonic opens his eyes, watching Shadow savagely bite and suck on Rouge's breasts as his fingers ruthlessly thrust into her vagina. He lets it all out on her body rather than inside her, Rouge releasing immediately afterwards, her fluids flowing and dripping on the floor.

"That's it?" Sonic asks Shadow, who puts back on his clothes.

"What do you mean?" he asks, though he really could care less.

"Never once did you kiss her lips, devour her fluids or anything like that..." Sonic says.

"It's not that way between us...I love her, I just don't believe in being all googly-eyed and such...later." Shadow says.

"So you don't care what I do when you walk out that door?" Sonic asks.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Ask her something, something about the two of you..." he asks.

"...As you wish." Shadow says, walking out.

The closing slam of the door signified utter silence to follow. Sonic walks over and locks the door before walking back over to Rouge's unconscious body. He walks into the locker room and pulls out a leather bag with the words "Stage Props" printed on the front. He pulls out a shining silver dagger of some kind and walks over to Rouge, the light from the lightning reflecting on the blade. As soon as the tip of the blade touches Rouge's vagina, she opens her eyes.

"You...if I wasn't bound like this...what..what is that!?" she asks, in a panic.

"I want to know something...something that you have the answer to..." he says.

"What is it...?" she asks, afraid of what he would to with that blade.

"Why do you treat Shadow the way you do? Letting him do everything for you, barely around him except at lunch, what's going on?" he asks.

"That's none of your goddamn business..." she says.

"...Wrong answer." Sonic says, pushing the whole dagger into her vagina.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!...Ahhh..." Rouge screams, blood dripping from her vagina as the hilt of the weapon is the only thing seen.

The pain is far worse than anything that she could imagine, the steel piercing her horrendously. Even though the blade isn't really sharp, the quick movement of it from Sonic's hand was even for skin to pierced once it reached the end. Blood dripped slowly from Rouge, her breathing slow and heavy.

"I'm going to ask you again...Why are you two together if you don't have as much of a passionate love as you've boasted?" he asks her.

"What are you...ahh...talking about..? I love Shadow more than anything..." she says, tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Don't give me that, bitch..." Sonic says, pulling out another dagger, making Rouge's body tremble.

She vainly wiggles, moves and struggles against the ropes holding her. None of them weaken or break, causing her fears to increase even more. Sonic walks up to her, a very serious expression in his eyes as he fixes his sights on her.

"Stop talking shit and tell me what I want to know..." Sonic says.

"Why should I...tell anything...to a heartless bastard like you!?" Rouge yells.

"...Heartless...bastard...you..." Sonic says, backing up a bit.

"Huh...?" Rouge asks, wondering what's wrong.

"You...you don't have to rub it in..." Sonic says, not even facing her.

That's when it hit Rouge that she struck a low blow. While she did want to say something to strike his mind, she had no intention of insulting the fact behind his losses. The bastard comment was enough to bring Sonic's focus on the fact that she was right and less on her. At least until he turned back around towards her, rage in his eyes.

"You...you..." Sonic says, having advanced up to her.

"I...I didn't..." Rouge says, but gets interrupted.

"You must think you're better...better than I am...and...and you're right..." he says, not really moving.

"S...Sonic..." she says.

"But...but it makes no difference!" Sonic yells, driving the second dagger into her anus, pushing it in all the way.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." Rouge screams once more, this one louder than the last.

The blood dripping from her vagina had just stopped when Sonic pushed the second dagger into her. Now blood streamed from her anus, a thin line running from the bottom of the hilt of the dagger to the wooden floor. Rouge breathes heavily, unsure if Sonic is trying to kill her.

"You're going to talk, one way or another..." Sonic says.

"What you want from me...I shouldn't...need to tell...and I'm not going to..." Rouge says weakly.

"Your fortitude would be something to admire...if it wasn't so damn annoying..." Sonic says, grabbing her left breast.

"Ow!...What do you think you're...?!" Rouge asks, scared when he pulls out another dagger.

"The one I put in your holes aren't really sharp. At least, depending on the force of the swing, they couldn't actually cut. This one, however..." Sonic says, running the blade across the breast, leaving a cut. "...is sharp." Sonic says.

"gasp...Are you...are you going to...kill me...?" she asks him.

"Kill you? No. Rape you? No. Make you suffer until you talk? Yes..." Sonic says, squeezing near the cut he made, making her breast bleed.

Rouge shudders and screams lightly from Sonic's tongue gliding across the cut, licking the blood from the spot. She thought of her first move, starting the fight, and realized that it wasn't so smart. She thought of Shadow just finished having sex with her and it made her happy.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know or what?" Sonic asks.

"What...what was...your question again...?" Rouge asks.

"You and Shadow...You say it's passionate love...but based on what I've just witnessed, it's not all that passionate. Why lie about something like that?" he asks her, amused by her angered expression.

"Someone like you could never understand!" she yells.

"...You're right..." he says, grabbing her right breast this time and pointing the tip of the blade to her nipple. "...And that's why I'm asking!" he says, slowly twisting the blade as it pierces her flesh.

"NO!! STOP!! PLEASE!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!!!" Rouge screams out, unable to do anything except watch the tip of the blade emerge on the other side of her nipple.

"You can stop this...by TELLING ME WHAT I WANT!!!" Sonic yells, grabbing her chin so she's looking right at him.

"..." Rouge still says nothing.

Sonic simply grabs hold of the daggers and slowly pulls them out, looking at the bloodstained daggers. He puts them away and simply looks at Rouge, unable to grasp why she's so adamant to talk. Her eyes open wide with fear when he pulls out a shortsword from a sheath.

"Oh my god..." she says quietly.

"You better tell me now...or you're going to feel even more pain..." Sonic says, pointing the blade to her neck.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"You know what...I think I know something even better..." he says, walking into the locker room and coming out with a book of matches.

"Huh!?..." Rouge gasps, unable to tell what was coming.

"I guess to get my answers...I need to give you an extremely painful experience..." he says, lighting the match and looking at the little flame.

"What...are you...doing...with that...!?" Rouge asks.

"You'll find out now." he says, moving the flame towards her.

At first, she thought he was going to light her on fire, but it turned out she was wrong. He places the flame right near the same nipple that he pierced and holds it there, the flames cooking her flesh slowly and painfully. Given that such heat is touching her skin and an open wound, it's way too much and even Rouge can't hold in her suffering.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! ALL RIGHT!!!!! NO MORE, PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!..." she screams, watching Sonic put out the match.

"So you'll talk..." he says, grabbing hold of both her breasts tightly.

"Aaaahhhhh...yes...yes, I will..." she says weakly.

"Good...now then, answer my question...why lie about that?" he asks,

"It's because I love him...so much...I don't want anyone...else to have him...which is why I said...that our love is passionate..." she says, tears in her eyes.

"But that's...that's the same way as what I feel for my sister..." Sonic says.

"Huh...?" Rouge asks.

"..." Sonic says nothing before cutting Rouge down from the chin-up bar and releasing her ankles from the anchors on the floor.

"You...you're letting me go...?" she asks.

"Go ahead...do as you will...then get out of here." Sonic says.

"...I'm not going to do anything to you. That wouldn't make me any better than you...Sonic...I do understand your pain...just to let you know..." Rouge says.

"...You might want to go to the nurse...and get checked out..." Sonic says, grabbing the stage props bag.

"...All right then...I'd better go now, but what are you...?" she asks him.

"I need to clean these...then leave." Sonci says, walking into the locker room and running water on the blades.

Rouge immediately heads for the nurse's office, meeting with Shadow halfway there. He sits beside her as she rests in the nurse's resting bed. A little conversation ensues between them while Shadow is in there with her.

"Heh...Sonic asked something very strange..." she starts.

"He asked about our relationship." Shadow says, surprising Rouge.

"How'd you know that?" she asks.

"He told me and asked me the same question." he says.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I told him that a relationship with someone isn't supposed to be lovey-dovey, up-in-your-face kind of deal. What we have is a respect of personal space while still having affection for each other. The feelings we share are strong and true, thus is what I told him." Shadow says.

"Sort of the same thing I told him...I'm just so happy to be with you..." Rouge says.

"You should rest now...I'll come back next period, okay?" he says, kissing her forehead before walking out.

Meanwhile, Sonic is walking through the hallway before coming across a very unsettling site in the Main Office. The secretaries were busy surrounding the Principal, who was apparently going postal at the moment.

"Sir, please calm down!" one of them yells.

"Get your hands off of me! NOW!" the Principal yells.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sonic asks, entering the office.

"Sonic, go back into the hallway!" a secretary yells, but Sonic remains inside.

"Leave the boy alone! He should bear witness to the cruelty of man!" the Principal yells.

"The cruelty of man?...Oh no, you've lost it, haven't you?" Sonic asks.

The crazed and insane look in the Principal told the story there. Earlier, following a heated argument with Ms. Reactia over the Principal's decision to erase some student records, the Principal held up the frail teacher in his office, tied her to his coat hanging pole and walked into the Main Office, bearing an automatic rifle. The secretaries had already called the Police, who were currently on their way by the time Sonic walks into the office.

"Hee hee hee...AHAHAHAH!!! Lost it!? ME!?! AhAHAHAHAHAHHAA" the Principal yells, hopping up on a desk with his weapon pointed in the air.

"Yup, you've lost it." Sonic says, crossing his arms.

The police arrive and surround the crazed Principal, who points the gun to some of the secretaries. They're trying their hardest calming the insane guy down enough to subdue him with a stun round, but it's not going well.

"Go ahead, try something! I'll kill every last fucking idiot in here! Don't worry, Sonic! I'd kill you in a far more horrible way than a mere shot!" the Principal yells.

"...huh?" Sonic asks, noticing the Principal's office door opening.

Ms. Reactia has broken free and locks the Principal in a headlock. The police immediately swing into action, administering stunning shots to the Principal. Before he completely goes down, he fires a shot into one of the secretaries, taking him out right there. The police, having stunned him into unconsciousness, moved in to take him away. With that taken care of, Sonic makes his way home...

-Next time, Sonic remains in school during a field trip, however, he is not alone as Silver and Blaze stay behind too...


	7. Chapter 7

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 7: Flames of Hate Burn Today

Today turned out to be quite silent at school as Sonic enters the building. He sees his fellow students boarding nearby buses, each student walking in with smiles on their faces. Turns out today is a scheduled field trip, one that Sonic decided not to go to. He enters the empty hallways of his school and proceeds to the computer lab, uncertain as to why he's still in school. Once he logged in, the blue screen reflected his face to him, causing him to start shaking his head before closing his eyes.

"Damn it all...why now?...I don't want to remember..." he says, but he's got no choice.

Within mere moments, he started looking back on everything that's happened so far. We start at the beginning, the very moment that caused this whole ordeal with Sonic...the murder of his parents. Eleven years ago, when Sonic was four and Shazia was about seven. A simple day was in effect, with Shazia playing with her younger brother as their parents walked into the living room. The first one is a tall, dark-blue colored male hedgehog with similar shoes to Sonic. The other is a tall, sky-blue colored, female hedgehog with a white dress and long quills.

"Shazia, can you watch Sonic while we go to the store?" the mother asks.

"Okay, Mom." Shazia says, sounding much younger.

"Be a good boy, Sonic." the father says.

Sonic isn't able to really speak at his age, so he's still playing with Shazia as they walk out of the door. Little did they know that this would be the last night that they'd see their parents. The next day proved to be just as normal, until they were walking along the sidewalk, waving to neighbors and friends. As they walked across the street, their parents see a masked man running around the corner, bearing a firearm and a bag of something. A woman across the street is calling the police as the man turns to try and take a car. Sonic's father looks to see the police arriving, the men in blue surrounding the lone thief. He goes nuts and starts shooting all over the place, prompting Shazia to pull her little brother and herself underneath a car as instructed by their parents.

A few minutes passed and when all was quiet, Shazia emerged with Sonic from their hiding spot. They look ahead, horrified by the madness around them. Bodies were on the ground and street, bullet shells littered the ground and blood was spread out too. What freaked the two out was the fact that their parents were laying on the ground too. While there wasn't any sign of injury, Shazia panicked when she noticed her father having a hard time speaking. The remaining police officers quickly called an ambulance, the loud sirens blaring from down the street. They assured the children that they would do whatever they could save their parents. However, fate would not be so kind...

Within hours of intense surgery, it became impossible to do anything for the mother and father. They both recieved two fatal wounds, far beyond help and repair. Breaking it to the children wasn't easy and when the truth came out, Shazia was distraught and Sonic would never be the same, his eyes showing emerald circles devoid of light or life. Shazia was able to pull herself together, realizing that for their parents, they must keep going in their lives. Therefore, after staying with a distant relative for two years, Shazia gained both legal and relative consent to care for Sonic, the two of them moving back into their home that same year. How she was able to do it was because of her dedication and love for her younger brother, who refused to speak or be around anyone except her.

Elementary school was a nightmare for Sonic, who had no other option but to be around others. Although the essence of the problem would occur only near the end of his fourth year in elementary school. During the first three years, his school day would be relatively fine, with no interactions and participation in class. It was during his fourth year that trouble occured, with Sonic meeting his first bully. It wasn't physical bullying, simply poking fun at his silence, calling it "weird" and "freakish". Well, in the end, the bully needed to go to the hospital after Sonic apparently stomped on him outside on the parking lot after school.

Middle school would prove to have more problems. Infrequent poor grades on certain papers he'd write led to school property mysteriously destroyed, more students poking fun about his awkward silence and separation from the groups resulted in students getting slightly injured in freak accidents and a somewhat crush he had on one girl wouldn't get too far due to her involvement with another student. In the end, he'd been sent to the Principal about six times before he got out of Middle School, his fate sealed upon exiting.

From then on, Sonic became bitter towards everyone around him. Anyone who sought conversation with him would be denied, anyone who wanted to help him in some way would get hurt and the few friends he had remained as such specifically because they left him alone. Sonic opens his eyes, tears slightly appearing at the bottom of them before he blinks them back.

"What have I become...these past years...Have I forgotten why...why my life is like this...? Did I make it like this...? No...Society made it like this...and society now seeks false retribution for their sins..." Sonic says, looking on the computer.

"If they seek forgiveness...they cannot get it from me...they took away all that I had...leaving me only one thing I can call my own...and they will take no more...but they will lose more." Sonic says to himself.

Suddenly, the doors open up, revealing Silver and Blaze. Sonic was unaware that they also opted not to go on the trip, meaning he wasn't the only one in the building. This also meant that perhaps it was his time to break away from the dark shell he casted uopn himself.

"Oh, Sonic...You're here as well?" Silver asks.

"The trip didn't...appeal to me. The same for you two?" he asks, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, we didn't feel as though we needed to attend, so we stayed behind. We had no idea that you weren't going either." Blaze says.

"Hmm..." Sonic says, turning back to his moniter.

What he sees upsets him, however. When he looks to his personal record in the school database, he finds no information. Nothing on his recent acts of injustice, nothing on his past, nothing about him that proved malicious intent. His hands started shaking and his eyes burned with an intense rage.

"How could he...without my permission...!?" Sonic says lowly, yet Silver and Blaze can hear him anyway.

"What...what happened?" Silver asks.

"My...my personal...record. It's been...been...cleaned off...!" Sonic says uneasily.

"Is that...is that even legal?!" Blaze asks.

"He'd better hope so...cause when I see him next time...if he doesn't bring it back...I'll crack his fucking neck with my foot!" Sonic yells.

"What is the problem behind your record getting cleaned?" Silver asks.

"It is MY personal record! Only I get to decide what becomes of it! NO ONE else! I don't ask for a second chance! I've already been forsakened, it matters not at all..." Sonic says.

"But why would the Principal erase your record, of all students?" Blaze asks.

"That bastard...he thinks just cause he understands me...HE CAN RUIN ME!!!" Sonic yells, getting up quickly.

"Ruin you!? What does the Principal have against you...?" Silver asks

"You wouldn't understand...seriously, you wouldn't...It's his little game and now...I'm going to play it." Sonic says, walking out of the room.

"That can't be good, Silver..." Blaze says.

"Yeah, the way he sounded, he might go kill the Principal...but he's not here. He was arrested yesterday..." Silver says.

"I'll see what he going to do...I should be all right." Blaze says.

"Blaze...I know he seemed civil, but you should still be careful." he says.

"I will, I promise." she says, walking out of the room.

After a few minutes of looking around, Blaze noticed a door that had been forced open. She enters and recognizes the room as the Teacher's lounge. Two large sofas and a table sit with a large TV screen. A door nearby reveals a smaller room with six computers on a large desk. Sonic sits at one of them, looking through log-in history data.

"That bastard...that bastard...that bastard!!!" Sonic yells, looking dead at the Principal's log-in data.

"He really did erase it..." Blaze thinks to herself.

"Fucking bastard...fine...but the only way to get it back...So I'll need to wait..." Sonic says, getting up.

Blaze stands outside the room, waiting for Sonic. He walks out, looks to Blaze confused and keeps going. He enters the lunchroom, empty since everyone is still out. He sits at a table, looking around until he looks back to the table, remembering his past actions. The raping of Amy, the torture of Ms. Reactia, the murder of Mr. Boulder, the death of Razen, Tikal's rape and Rouge's torture. These acts caught up to him, making him think until they vanished from thought.

"I accept my actions...that is absolute. I care not for what I did...for I knew what would happen as a result." Sonic says.

"Sonic...I think you still have a chance..." Blaze says, sitting across from him.

"I don't seek another chance..." Sonic says.

"But you seemed to be thinking about your acts..." she says.

"I've learned the hard way...that the past can't be changed...nor can my future..." he says.

"Your...your future?" she asks.

"I know now why my parents were taken from me..." he says. "This society...it wants one person to feel absolute pain...it chose me."

"It chose you...?" she asks.

"It chose me from the moment I was born...for this hellish grip...this non-stop suffering...I was chosen for it...yet it will be I who ceases it." he says.

"You're going to stop it...?" she asks.

"I'd rather not say...yet society will never lay it's unmerciful hand on me again..." Sonic says, getting up.

"Wait, you aren't going to do anything crazy, are you?!" she asks.

"Depends on what you mean by crazy..." Sonic says.

"Sonic, you really should think about this..." Blaze says.

"I can't let him get away with getting rid of my records..." he says.

"But still..." she says.

"Just stop it...just go back to the computer room...there's no need for you to remain near me..." he says.

"Sonic...you're not alone...there are people who want you to be happy...who want you to stop this..." she says.

"..." he says nothing, walking back to Blaze. "Why...?"

"Huh?" she asks.

"Why still care...after what I've done...I should be hated...yet you all...you all still..." he says.

"Because we want to help you in anyway we can...to overcome this..." she says.

"I can't take it...I couldn't...It's too late..." he says.

"Sonic, please..." she says.

She can't even catch Sonic walking back towards her, bending her body back to the table. The intent in his eyes showed Blaze only what would occur, for it was her time to encounter Sonic's evil. However, she began to think and had a thought about Sonic. Each time he did this, his attitude seemed to become more reasonable. It seemed as though these acts were having some effect on Sonic, whether it was completely apparent or not.

"Sonic...will doing this...to me...help you...?" she asks.

"I cannot...readily say...but why do you care...?" he asks.

"We all want to help...in any way we can...so if this helps you..." she says, noticing his change in face.

"Why do you want to help me so much...?" he asks.

"I cannot explain it...I consider you my friend, Sonic...regardless as to how you may think of us...Silver and I consider you a friend..." she says.

"A...friend...? And you'd seriously...?" he says.

Blaze only closes her eyes, waiting for it to happen. He's gotten off her clothing, simply looking at the purple cat before spreading open her legs and entering her. Blaze lets out a slight scream as Sonic starts going into her very quickly, holding her hips. Her breasts bounce wildly as Sonic goes at her, turning her on her front and pushing into her other hole, prompting a louder scream from Blaze. He grabs hold of her arms and pulls them back, causing her to push against him much faster. Blaze holds back her tears, the pain something she wanted to fight against. He places her on the table again, keeping his fast and steady rhythm until he pulls out, feeling nothing coming on.

"..." Sonic says nothing, panting as he redressed himself and Blaze. "I couldn't keep going...I just couldn't..." he says, watching her get up.

"You...you didn't..." she says.

"I couldn't go...through with it..." Sonic says, walking off after that.

"Sonic..." she says, watching him walk off.

The school day ended and the buses had returned. The students marched out with little trinkets and headed home, Sonic, Silver and Blaze walking out of the building immediately afterwards. She never spoke about what happened with Sonic, deciding to keep it to herself. Silver had a vague idea, but was glad that she wasn't as bad off as the other girls. They parted ways, Sonic heading home to think on his next action...

-Next time, Sonic gets some help in finding out what happened to his records and a truth comes forth to further fuel Sonic's hatred for the world around him...


	8. Chapter 8

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 8: A Clean Slate Regaining Its Stain

Somehow, the Principal was allowed entry back into school ahead of schedule. This happens on a Saturday morning and Sonic is walking to the school now, planning to break in and take care of business. Earlier, he was in a conversation with his older sister Shazia.

_"Sonic, where are you going? You don't normally go anywhere on a Saturday morning." she asks him._

_"I need to handle some business today. That's all. I'll be back soon." he says to her._

_"Okay, but I'll be out later this afternoon. Meeting some friends at the mall later. Would you like to come, maybe?" she asks._

_"Umm...really, I'll be all right. You have a good time, I'll see you at the house." he says, stepping out._

Now, Sonic is on his way to the school, but doesn't get too far before someone comes across him. Turns out it's Radia, the first new transfer student in the school. Since they're not in school, she's not wearing the school uniform, although the only thing different about Sonic is a large red T-shirt with a cracked skull design on it. Radia's choice of clothing is a pink, sleeveless, short top with some chest exposure and tight, red pants with small pockets on the backside.

"Sonic?" she says, recognizing the blue hedgehog.

"Huh? Oh, you're that transfer student, Radia." Sonic says, caught off-guard by her sudden tight embrace.

"I've waited...I've waited..." she says.

"Wh...Wha...?" Sonic asks, unsure what's going on.

"I've been waiting for you for the longest time, Sonic!" she shouts, unable to hold in her emotions.

"Why have you been waiting for me? I just met you this year." Sonic says, making no attempts to pry her off.

"I was there! The day your parents..." she says, making Sonic's eyes open wide as he slightly gripped her arms.

"My parents!? You...how did you...wait, you were there!?" Sonic asks.

"Yes...I saw it all...that horrible day..." she says, remembering the day Sonic's life was ruined forever...

_"I was only four, yet I remember it clear as day. My parents were walking with me down the street. I saw you and your family across the way, waving to other people. That's when the armed man came running from around the corner, totally in a panic. I didn't know what was going on, but I was scared when my father rushed my mother and I behind a nearby car, my mother calling the police on her cell phone as he did so. I looked from under the car, looking at you and your sister and listening to the insanity going on."_

_"When we emerged, it was a horror show...My father was dead on the sidewalk, bullet holes in his head and neck. I looked over and saw your parents on the ground, the both of you looking confused, just as I was. My mother was crying...I heard the sirens...and saw the two ambulances. You went in one with your family...and I went in one with my mother... I saw you both again at the hospital as you heard the bad news...I just started crying when I heard that my father died. That's the last thing I remember..."_

"You...you lost your father...?" Sonic asks her, affected by her memory.

"Yes...He wanted to protect my mother and I...He wasn't fast enough to avoid the shots..." Radia says, still holding him.

"The same guy...the same bastard...took the life of your father..." Sonic says, his eyes showing both tears and anger.

"Sonic, I know how you must've felt...the lonliness. I understand that, but..." Radia says, but looks to his face.

"Radia...you..." Sonic says quietly.

"Sonic...yes...?" she asks.

"You were stronger..." he says.

"S...Sonic?" she asks, holding him tighter.

"You were stronger than I was...but my path has already been sealed. I've already gone on a path of self-destruction...and I need to keep going." he says.

"Sonic, please forgive me...I should've told you the first day...but I...but I..." she says, fighting her tears.

"Radia...listen. I dont blame you...since you're in the same boat as me. You lost someone that day...to the irresponsibility of society, unwilling to offer it's assistance. I, however...cannot leave it at that...I've got to keep going..." Sonic says.

"I know, Sonic...but please, what are you going to...?" she asks.

"The Principal...he's erased my personal record...I need to find out why...and teach him a lesson." Sonic says.

"Sonic, you...you can't attack the Principal!" Radia says.

"I've got no other option. He won't listen to my words...he'll only listen to pain." Sonic says.

"There has to be another way...Isn't there be another option?" she asks.

"Not when dealing with nutjobs..." he says.

"Then...then let me go with you. I want to know something from the Principal as well." she says, still holding him.

"Want to know something? Does he know something about you?" he asks.

"Yes...and I'd feel more comfortable if you were with me." she says.

"All right then...first, we need to stop by my house." Sonic says, picking up Radia and running back home.

Once he reaches the house, he opens the door and the two of them walk inside. Unknown to either of them, a pair of eyes are watching them, or more specifically, watching Sonic.

"Just sit here until I come back, Radia. I need to get something from upstairs." Sonic says.

"May I go see your bedroom?" Radia asks.

"Uh...sure, I guess. It's just a bedroom." Sonic says, walking upstairs.

Radia enters the bedroom, the blackness of the room a little unsettling for her at first. What really catches her eye is the marked photo on his dresser. She sits down on his bed, eventually laying down on it. She enjoys the feeling, his scent becoming absolutely intoxicating to her as she lied there. When Sonic enters the room with a sheathed weapon strapped around his body, he looks with utter confusion at Radia, expecting her to be disturbed by his dark residence.

"Uhh...Ready to go?" Sonic asks, looking intently as her, the rays of the sun penetrating the windowblinds and shining behind her.

"Yes..." she says, her smile both unsettling to Sonic and somehow relaxing.

Upon exiting the house, Sonic's anger comes forth at the sight of the last person he felt like seeing. Navisia stands before him, a chilling smile on her face. At first, Sonic was going for his weapon but chose not to spray more blood than already planned.

"Hey there, boyfriend." Navisia says ominously.

"I never said I wanted to be your boyfriend." Sonic says.

"I've already told you that I would be your girlfriend." she say.

"It doesn't mean anything unless I say something." he replies.

"You know that I'm not that kind of girl." she says, smiling.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do." he says.

"Hee hee, like I said, you're always so serious." she says.

"Deal with it." Sonic says, starting to move towards the school again.

"It's the weekend, sweetheart. School's closed." Navisia says.

"I'm aware of that. What I need to do can only be done today." he says.

"All right, do be careful. I don't want a dead boyfriend." Navisia says, walking off.

"..." Sonic says nothing as he resumes his trip.

Once the pair reaches the school, Radia is already having second thoughts about this operation. Sonic, however, isn't about to turn away now, willing to go the full mile in order to get the truth. The fact that the doors are locked doesn't turn him away either.

"How can we get inside, Sonic?" Radia asks.

She doesn't need to wait too long before the double glass doors are sliced and broken within a two-stage swing of Sonic's concealed weapon: a long, large-bladed sword. The shattering glass drops to the ground and Sonic re-sheathes the sword. Radia is absolutely astonished that he actually did that.

"All right, we're in. Let's make this quick." Sonic says, stepping inside, Radia following behind him.

The overall silence of the halls is unsettling to Radia, who gets closer to Sonic. It doesn't affect Sonic much, since this kind of silence actually soothes him a bit. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the door to the Principal's office is within sight.

"All right, you can wait out here if you want. The Principal and I have something to discuss." Sonic says.

"I'm all right, I want to go with you." Radia says, her arms wrapping around his arm as he walks inside.

"Heh heh heh...Welcome, young one. I didn't expect any company today." the voice of the Principal sounds off.

He is sitting right in front of them, on his desk. Sonic is tempted to beat the crap out of him now, but decides to maintain his cool until he hears exactly why the Principal erased his records in the first place.

"You...what are you doing here? I thought you were..." Sonic says.

"Locked away? No, I was admitted exit upon my plea for freedom. As an official on the school board, I have that kind of credibility." the Principal says.

"Credibility? You went postal and killed someone." Sonic says.

"Details, my boy, details. After all, going postal is uncontrolllable. A state of mind that unleashes full insanity upon the unsuspecting." he says.

"Cut the crap, Principal. I didn't come here for a lecture." Sonic says.

"Of course not. You never did enjoy lectures. Well, what can I do for you?" he asks.

"You can start by bending your fucking neck so I can cut your damn head off." Sonic says.

"What are we angry about today?" the Principal asks.

"You erased my personal records! I want my records back to normal!" Sonic yells out.

"Ahh, yes. I'm afraid that can't happen...yet. You see, soon the school board will be looking over the school records of all the other schools, as well as our own. In case you are unaware, the entire district of schools in our city is in competition with each other. Our school has maintained a top spot on the chartings for the Best Performing Schools. It's always been an easy win...until _you_ came to the school." the Principal says.

"When I came to this school?" Sonic asks.

"Correct. Your personal record proved to be a mighty threat to my school. Rape, assault, defacing school property, it was a real page-turner. However, as entertaining as it was, it was still a threat. Therefore, I had no choice but to clear your record until the school board passes judgment on our school. When that is completed, I shall return your..." the Principal says.

"Don't give me that! It's MY record! Only I get to decide what happens to it! You had no right to do that! Now, put it back!" Sonic yells.

"I'm afraid not. I'll return it in a week or so." he says.

"I'm not taking that for an answer..." Sonic says.

The Principal slams his huge tail right at Sonic, hitting him hard enough to slam him through the glass window of the door. He rolls backwards as the Principal comes out, swinging his huge tail at Sonic repeatedly. Sonic leaps forward and drops the Principal onto the ground, pinning him down and slamming his foot and fist into his face repeatedly. The Principal lets out a sickening hiss as he pushes Sonic off of him and wraps his tail around the hedgehog.

"Gah!...Damn you...Principal...!!" Sonic says, under the pain of constriction.

"You were unwise to defy me, Sonic...Now you must be stopped." he says, tightening his grip.

"Maybe so..." Sonic says, his arms finally escaping the grip. "But you still need your tail to DO IT!!" Sonic yells, slicing the giant weasel's tail right off.

"YAARRRGHHH!!!!" the Principal screams, looking at his cleaved tails, the bone and flesh clearly seen with the rush of blood coming out.

"You're a dead man!" Sonic says, rushing forward and slamming his foot right into his gut, effectively knocking the wind out of the Principal.

With that taken care of, Sonic gets up and walks back into the Principal's office, shaking glass off of his body. Radia runs over to him, surveying his body for any open wounds.

"Sonic, are you all right?" she asks, her eyes a little teary.

"Yeah...better get to work." Sonic says, heading over to the computer.

Luckily, the Principal was already logged in, saving Sonic the trouble of trying to figure out his password. After a few minutes of typing, he enters the School Archive and looks into the deleted material that had been collected.

"Let's see...Deleted Info...School Records...Students...Here we go. Restore data...Start." Sonic says, looking at the screen. "It'll take 15 minutes, but at least it's done. Apparently, your record was cleared as well. Probably concerning the same incident. We're done here."

"Okay...but what about...?" Radia asks, turning to see the Principal slowly rising up, with a handgun in hand. "Sonic, behind you!" she yells.

Sonic grabs a large piece of broken glass and swings his arm, sending the glass at lethal velocity at the Principal. It nails him right in the left eye, making him release a horrendous scream and making him drop the gun. He falls right back down, on his face, plunging the glass deeper into his skull. Yet even still...

"Heh...heh heh...I...I can't believe it..." he say, spitting blood up a bit.

"Still alive, huh?" Sonic asks, Radia horrified by the blood.

"Guess..guess so...Well...you got your record back..." the Principal says.

"And I've locked them. You won't be able to do anything to them anymore. If you want to run a school, run it with honesty." Sonic says.

"Heh heh...this coming from...the very student...who is unable...to move on with his life..." the Principal says.

"Principal...I need to know...Do you believe that those with soiled records deserve a second chance?" Radia asks.

"Everyone deserves another chance...but very few take that second chance. Would...wouldn't you agree, Sonic?" the Principal asks.

"..." Sonic says nothing, walking out with Radia following close behind.

With the last of his strength, the Principal calls for security with a nearby button, the guards rushing to him quickly. Puzzled as to how this happened, they quickly called 911 and awaited the ambulances. As Sonic and Radia exited the school, the ambulances arrived on the scene. They arrived fast enough to get him to the hospital and treated his severe injuries. Sonic and Radia arrived at the blue hedgehog's house, but stopped at the sight of the echidna with the long dreads.

"You...?" Sonic asks.

"Kid...it's been a bit. Have you thought of my question?" he asks Sonic.

"Your question...it's a pointless one. Scenary of a given place means absolutely nothing." Sonic says.

"You may believe that, but can the same be said about the "mask" that society has in place? Is a mask not a simple form of scenary, meant to conceal the true evils within a given place or person?" he asks.

"Who...who are you?" Sonic asks.

"Me? I'm Nobody...and that's all you need to understand. If you're going against the world...against society...I suggest you take a good look at those around you. You never know who is working for and against the very thing you seek to destroy." he says, walking off.

"..." Sonic is speechless, unable to get a clear idea of what he was trying to convey.

"Sonic..." Radia says, snapping him back to attention. "I...I'm with you...I don't believe that people need to be hurt...but I do believe that society needs to wake up..."

"Wake...up...Hmm..." Sonic says.

"I...I'm with you, no matter what you do..." she says, wrapping her arms around his body.

"...I've got something I need to do. Wait inside until I get back, okay?" Sonic says, opening the door and watching her walk in and sit down.

He heads back down the path and found what he was looking for. The house he was looking at belonged to Navisia, a good sign being the name right on the door. He knocks and waits for about a minute before Navisia opens the door, smiling when she sees who it is.

"Welcome, boyfriend. What can I do for you?" she asks.

"...I need to do something." he says, walking inside.

"Yes, what is it?..." she asks, surprised by Sonic bringing her down on her back on the nearby couch, pulling out a pocket blade.

"You need to stop calling me that." he says.

"I don't need to do anything, you're going to do exactly what I want you to do..." she says.

"I'm not your personal toy to claim as you please..." he says.

"You're just way too serious." she says.

"And you play around too much. Life isn't some game you can play forever..." he says.

"Oh, you just need to relax a bit..." she says.

Sonic takes the blade and cuts open her shirt and bra, her large breasts falling out almost immediately. She doesn't seem very surprised, since she had this relatively planned out. Although she didn't have much knowledge about Sonic, she knew what making him angry would result in. She wanted him to do it, thus is why she made no resistance or showed signs of fear. To this, Sonic became very suspicious.

"What are you up to...?" he asks.

"Exactly what you might think...if you can figure it out at all." she says.

That remark resulted Sonic ripping the remainder of her clothing off. Sonic made no further movement after that, putting his knife away. Navisia looks confused as Sonic looks back to her.

"You think this won't hurt you, don't you?" he asks.

"What would give you that assumption?" she asks.

"You have an irritating cocky look on your face..." Sonic says.

"Because I know you can resist me. Go ahead, do what you want with me..." Navisia says, holding her breasts up. "I'm all yours for the taking."

"I don't think so." Sonic says, walking right out of the house, leaving Navisia in both a confused and embarassed position.

He returns to his home, entering and sitting next to Radia, silence overtaking the whole scene. He doesn't notice the young girl's hand reaching for his own, eventually grabbing hold of it. He finds himself holding her hand as well as she leans his body back against the couch, looking into his saddened eyes. He only stares as well before she says something that changes him forever.

"Sonic...I love you."

-Weird, I know. Coming up, the school year is less than a week away from ending and as new emotions arrive to Sonic, so does a new issue.


	9. Chapter 9

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to ready, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 9: The Final Days Part I

Sonic was, without saying, shocked. The only one who told him such a thing was his sister, yet she didn't mean it like this. It was a very different experience for Sonic, who couldn't help but feel some disbelief, especially since the girl in question is someone who actually has something in common with him.

"But...but why...?" he asks Radia.

"Why what, Sonic...?" she asks Sonic.

"Why do you...why do you love me...?" he asks her.

"Why shouldn't I...?" she asks.

"I'm a...I'm a horrible person...I've done so many things...things that should be detested..." he says.

"Sonic...I know how hard your life has been...and what you've done in the past doesn't matter to me..." she says.

"But...but it can't...it can't be that simple..." he says.

"It can be, Sonic...I know that you really don't want to do these things anymore. I know you don't want to hurt people or commit horrifying acts. You want to be loved, you don't want to be feared and hated..." she says.

Sonic can't help but shed tears. A person who is able to understand his pain and suffering, someone whose life also was dramatically altered, yet she remained stronger than the influence of anger. Radia was indeed the only one who could relate to Sonic and for the first time in his life, he felt truly connected with someone other than his elder sister.

"Do you...do you really mean it...? You won't...betray me?" Sonic asks.

"I'll never betray you, Sonic...I'll stand by you, no matter what..." Radia says, placing her hand to his face.

Sonic knew that she wasn't lying to him. Throughout his years, he had grown capable of recognizing a liar from one who told the truth. He knew she was speaking truthfully and at that very moment, Sonic truly felt like he had a reason to continue living. A smile on his face confirmed this and Radia felt her tears coming down, though they were tears of happiness. She passionately kisses Sonic, who returns the affection. They kiss for a good few minutes before Sonic gently lifts her and heads to his room. Once there, he lays her down on her back and they continue kissing. Sonic felt down her body, from her back down to her backside, vigorously rubbing her as she tugged on his shirt. She breaks the kiss and looks to him lovingly.

"I'm so happy...that you feel the same way as I do...I've wanted to bring you out of your sadness for so long...and now, you have a wonderful smile on you." she says, smiling herself.

"It took a lot...others who wanted to help me...So much has happened to bring me to where I am now...but I'm glad to have made the journey." he says.

"Sonic...I want to love you more...and I want you to love me..." she says, shocking Sonic.

"Truly...?" he asks her.

"Truly..." she replies.

In mere moments, they are both devoid of clothing and Radia proves to be the dominant one here. She's got Sonic down on his back as she begins kissing from his lips down his neck and chest, finally reaching his manhood, licking it thoroughly. Sonic groans as she continues to bring unto his body a feeling unlike anything he's felt before. After she was finished, she laid back and let Sonic make her feel good, which was an easy job. Simply touching her body sent shivers up within her as his tongue glides from her breasts to her womanhood.

"Sonic...do what...do what you want with me..." she says, blushing and smiling.

"If that...if that is what you want..." he says in return.

A sharp moan escapes Radia's lips at the feeling of Sonic's tongue on her womanhood. Her hands clench the bed sheets as her body begins to sweat, the emotions racing in her head as Sonic continues. "He's really doing it...Oh my god...This feels so wonderful..." she says to herself as she feels fingers within her. She wondered if it was possible to die feeling this good, then she figured if she did have to die, she'd want to go like this. She looks up to see Sonic's wet fingers.

"You've gotten wet really fast, Radia." he says.

"I can't...I can't help it. You're making me feel...so good!" she says, toppling him onto his back as she moved her lower region back.

As soon as he penetrated her barrier, she knew the fun was now starting, especially since she was the one in control. Sonic hadn't come across a girl like her before, even from his victims. They never seized control of the situation, which is why Radia was beginning to make him sweat. As she moved her body up and down, Sonic watched her in a hypnotic-like trance. The bouncing of her breasts, the sweat dripping from her naked body, her moans and groans, her tight grip on his shoulders, it all just seemed to suck him in as she looked into his eyes.

"This feels good...Sonic, this feels good!...How does it feel for you?..." she says while bouncing.

"It feels great, Radia..." Sonic says.

"You love it too...?" she asks.

"I love it..." he says.

"I'm so glad to...to be pleasing you like this..." she says between moans as her movement increases.

She lays back and lets Sonic inside of her again, the blue hedgehog gripping her hips as he pushes into her. She lets out a long moan until he pushes his entire being into her, initiating the rhythmic thrusting. Radia's moans prompted the hedgehog to increase his movements as he spread open her legs a bit. She wraps her arms around his neck and continues to move with him until she halts his movements.

"Sonic...?" she asks.

"Yes...?" he asks, stopping.

"Can you...put it in here?..." she asks, showing him her anus.

"If you really want me to...I will." he says, pulling out of her vagina and pointing it towards her other hole.

As his tip enters her, the tightness of the hole proves to be more than Sonic expected, finding it hard pushing all the way in. Radia, despite the slight pain, anchors herself on the bed. When he finally makes it all the way inside, she turns around so her front is on the bed as he grips her thighs. His quick and hard thrusts are exactly what Radia wanted, saliva almost dripping from her open mouth as she continues moaning from the immense pleasure. Suddenly, Sonic feels himself getting ready to go over the edge.

"Radia!...I'm gonna come...!" he says.

"Come inside me!...You can come inside me!..." she shouts, now on top of him.

"No...I...I shouldn't...!" he says, but she keeps going.

"You can come inside me, Sonic!...You can!...Ahh!..." she shouts.

Either way, Sonic couldn't keep it inside and he lets it go inside of Radia. She lets out one last scream of Sonic's name before she lets her own fluids gush out. Sonic lands head-first onto her wet breasts, the both of them panting wildly after such a moment before drifting off into slumber. Shazia walks in a few minutes later and sees Radia sleeping with Sonic, a feeling of familiarity coming to her from the sight. The following morning, they both woke up and pretty much talked about what they did and some other things. The day they went back to school, the following Monday, would be interesting. With only two days left for school, Radia is excited. Sonic doesn't show much excitement, however.

"I can't believe we're almost done our first year here!" Radia says.

"I guess it's cool." Sonic says.

They both wore what they wore on that Saturday, since uniforms weren't necessary in school now. Once they reached the cafeteria, trouble reared its ugly head to them. Some seniors walked over with unhappy looks to Sonic.

"Hey, word is you're some kind of tough guy and that everyone fears you." one of them says.

"Believing the words of immature children is so beneath such seniors, don't you think?" Sonic says in response.

"Do you know who you're talking to!? I am the toughest senior in this school! Show some respect!" he shouts.

"Why show respect if I don't respect you, dumbass? It makes sense." Sonic replies.

"Don't get cocky just because you're moving up to sophmore classes, or you could get hurt..." he says.

"Look, if you don't want to get hurt, get the fuck out of my face." Sonic says, already annoyed by this senior's presence.

"Make me move! I want to see how tough you are! Come on, show me what you got!" he says, getting in a comical fighting stance.

Sonic gets up and walks over to him, the senior's nerves already shooting up. As soon as Sonic was within one foot of distance, he shot forward and tried to punch. He failed and Sonic knocked his chin up with his palm and stepped back, driving his heel across the senior's face. The guy goes flying into a table, flinging over after impact with the edge and into two of his fellow seniors. The other seniors know what they're dealing with and quickly walk behind Sonic as their friend gets up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Okay, so you're tough...but there's room for only one tough guy here!" he yells, rushing forward.

Sonic stands there, letting the brute hit him until he grabs his arms and twisted them, listening to the sound of bones cracking before he stepped back. The sight of the senior crying as only one senior carries him to the nurse's office is something that makes Sonic smile. He sits down as the seniors crowd around him, apologetic looks in their eyes.

"We won't make the same mistake! Don't hate the seniors! He was the only fool! Please make no threats on our lives!" were some of the comments.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him..." Sonic says.

Radia looks at Sonic with worry, but knows that eventually he'll lighten up on his violent actions. Before the final bell could ring for the end of the day, locker cleaning and all that good stuff was in order. Once that was done, Sonic returned home, walking with his sister.

"Hey, Sonic. About that girl with you last night..." she starts.

"You saw Radia?" he asks.

"Yes, she feels so...familiar to me." she says.

"She was there...on the day our parents...died..." he says lowly.

"She was there...? You mean she was the little girl across the street I saw that day...?" she asks, to which Sonic nods. "Oh...wow..."

"Yeah, I couldn't...I couldn't believe it myself..." he says.

"Must be nice to have met someone like that..." she says.

"..." Sonic remains silent.

The next day came, the last day of school upon all the students. Tails and Cosmo were already planning some time together during summer, Knuckles and Tikal was ready for some fun, Shadow and Rouge were just chatting and Amy was looking forward to the freedom. Navisia looked bored, but had some ideas for some activities. Sonic looked out the window as Radia was talking to him, making it clear that he wasn't really listening. That's when an announcement sounded off.

"Will Sonc the Hedgehog please report to the rooftop of the school? This is the Principal speaking. Sonic the Hedgehog, to the rooftop, now."

"The rooftop...?" Sonic asks, getting up.

"Wait..." Radia says.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm going with you." she says.

Sonic knew he couldn't get her to mind her own business at this point and allowed her to follow. On the rooftop, the Principal weasel stood as the wind passed by. Sonic stood and looked to him, Radia already feeling uneasy. In mere moments, Sonic and the Principal were within a two foot distance of each other before talking commenced.

"You are here. You made it to the last day..." he says.

"Yeah, I did. What am I up here for?" Sonic asks, Radia standing next to him.

"For a truth that you may not be ready for." he says.

"A...a truth?" Radia asks.

When the Principal pulls an ominously-familiar mask over his head, Sonic feels as though his heart just stopped. The eyes peering through the holes, the blackness of the mask, the menacing glare, it all was coming back to him...and not in a good way. Images of the past and of his parent's dead faces flashed inside his head until tears escape Sonic's eyes. The Principal lets out a low, sadistic laugh at the sight of Sonic's crying face, standing there and looking right at him.

"You...you...It was...you mean...he was...you...?" Sonic asks, finding it hard to even speak.

"Correct, Sonic...I told you we were alike in so many ways...we love to take life as quickly as we can change it. Not only did I take lives that fateful day...but I changed yours foverer..." the Principal says.

"Then that means...you killed my father...?" Radia asks, tears in her eyes.

"Heh heh, yes, I killed your father and his parents. I must ask you, how does it feel to know who your parent's killer is?" he asks.

Neither of them could answer, they were too upset. Sonic didn't know what to think now, having believed that the one who did it was either behind bars or dead. To know that the killer was right near him sent a severing chill up his body, making his heart feel cold and empty. He looked to the insane Principal, looking at them like they were prey. He wasn't too sure as to whether they would come out of this alive or not.

"I can't...I can't believe...it...all these years...it was you..." Sonic says, getting up slowly.

"I'm afraid so. I killed them and I'd kill them again, my thirst for revenge against society was too great to leave unsatisfied. Was it not you, Sonic, who wanted to cast the same pain and suffering unto others for your changed life?" the Principal asks, Sonic looking like he was stabbed in the heart.

"He's different now! I...I just know it, I know he is different! Right, Sonic?" Radia asks.

"I...I..." Sonic says, his tears continuing to fall.

"I wouldn't be too concerned, Sonic...in mere months, another school year will begin, another year for you to torment and attack as much as you desire until that pain is gone." the Principal says.

"No...my pain...won't leave me...until...until..." Sonic says lowly.

"Until...what?" the Principal asks.

"Until I snap your fucking neck in two and cast you to the deepest level of Hell I can..." Sonic says, looking to the Principal with heated rage in his eyes...

-Whew, finally updated it. Next chapter is the second to last one, so you're almost done!


	10. Chapter 10

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to read, please be my guest and don't send reivews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 10: The Final Days Part II

Sonic looked to his principal like he was something to attack until it couldn't move any longer. The man that ruined his life stood before him with a sadistic gaze that pierced through Sonic's eyes. Radia had a feeling of hatred for the man as well, just not as much as Sonic did. Her mind was just flashing the images of that day until she couldn't take it anymore and dropped to her knees in tears.

"No more...I don't want to see it again!" she yells.

"Seems she has lost the will to live. What about you, Sonic?" the Principal asks.

"Go to hell...I'll supply the ticket!" Sonic yells, rushing at him ready to pummel him.

The Principal was ready, with his surgically-attached tail wrapping around Sonic's leg, flinging him into the air. That same tail met Sonic's back in midair, sending the blue hedgehog back down forcefully. Radia watches painfully as Sonic gets up after that attack, slowly as the deranged weasal closed in.

"Last time, you defeated me, yet you missed the chance to end it all. You won't be so lucky this time." he says, slowly walking towards Sonic.

"I missed the chance before...but I won't do the same today!" Sonic shouts, landing a swift attack at the Principal's gut, sending him back a bit as Sonic jumps and lands another attack, watching the Principal fall back a bit. He walks towards him and grabs his throat, applying enough pressure to hurt him, but not choke him.

"Now tell me! Why did you do it...why did you take the lives of our parents!?" Sonic asks.

"Why...why? Because I delight in it..." the Principal says hoarsly.

"You delight...in what...?" Radia asks, now coming closer.

"I delight in the suffering of others...a similar feeling, right, Sonic...?" he says, making Sonic shake a bit.

"What are you talking about...?" Radia asks.

"The Sonic you see before you...tell her, Sonic...tell her who you are!..." the Principal says.

"I'm...I'm no diffierent...the truth is...I'm no different..." Sonic says, somewhat lowly.

"Sonic...what do you mean...?" Radia asks.

"I've killed people...I've raped...I've done many things that I deserve to die for...that cannot be forgiven..." Sonic says, each word hurting Radia.

"But...but you can't...you can't give up on your life, Sonic! You promised me!" Radia shouts.

"Girl, you have no place in this conversation..." the Principal says, still hoarse.

"Yes I do! I do because I love him!" she shouts.

"Radia, you...you don't understand..." Sonic says, tightening his grip.

"Go ahead, Sonic...kill me...it'll fix everything, will it not?" the Principal asks, expecting Sonic to release him due to internal conflictions.

"...You're damn right." Sonic says lowly, breaking the Principal's throat right there and stomping his foot into his head until it's nothing but a bloody mess.

A long period of silence overcomes Sonic and Radia following the Principal's immediate demise. Radia steps close to Sonic, her hands on the shoulders of the hedgehog down on his knees. He shakes his hand violently, turning to her with eyes showing utter distraught. He had no idea what to do now, but he needed to get this remaining anger out of him. This was accomplished with a loud scream.

"RRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouts loud, Shazia running up the steps to see Sonic pounding the rooftop of the school repeatedly.

"Sonic! Sonic, what's wrong!?" she asks, running to him, but getting knocked back a bit by his swinging hand.

"It was him! He did it! He fucking did it! Killed our parents in cold blood and fucking enjoyed it!" Sonic yells out, still slamming his fists, despite the protests of Radia and Shazia.

"Sonic, that's enough!" Shazia yells.

"No, it's not! It's not enough, goddamn it! Because...! Because...I'm no different than him!..." Sonic continues yelling.

"Sonic, that's not true! You're not the same...!" Radia says, nearly brought to tears by the intensity of the moment.

"Yes it is! I'm no more innocent for my crimes than he is...and I feel no more guilty for them. I did what I did, knowing fucking well how it would turn out in the end! I don't give a damn about what I've done!" he shouts.

"Sonic...please calm down..." Shazia says uneasily.

"I'm not calming down!...I refuse...I refuse it all!" Sonic yells, turning back to the dead Principal. "You bastard...you fucking bastard..."

"Please, Sonic...it's over now...we don't need to worry about it anymore..." Radia says.

"It won't be over...not until...not until I'm dead." Sonic says, getting up.

"You can't mean that...you just can't, Sonic..." Radia says.

"You can't die, Sonic...you're my little brother, you can't go..." Shazia says.

"You both realize it...it's the absolute truth. The only way it'll be over is if people like me...don't exist." Sonic says.

"You're wrong! That's no reason why you need to die! It's just not right! You wanted to...!" Radia shouts, but Sonic's not listening.

He walks away from both his older sister and only love, leaving the two of them nothing but utter concern for Sonic. Radia looks to the sky and closes her eyes, thinking of a few things as Shazia ponders Sonic's behavior. The fact that the Principal, their parent's murderer, was dead didn't seem to do anything except upset Sonic more. The sudden realization of how similar he was to the man was enough to tip him over the edge.

"I'm sure...I'm sure we just need to give him time to think." Shazia says.

"You think...you think he'll be okay? Really?" Radia asks.

"I'm sure. Sonic's has...he's bounced back from plenty of situations before. This is something else that he needs to overcome, that's all..." Shazia says.

"I'm sure you're right..." Radia says, but thinks to herself after Shazia leaves. "At least...I hope so..."

Meanwhile, Sonic walks home until he gets stopped by an unwanted guest. She stands in his path, unwilling to move from his way. Sonic, in absolutely no mood, attempts to move past her, but she isn't moving.

"What the hell do you want?" Sonic asks.

"I want you to stop running." Navisia says.

"Stop running...? From what?" he asks.

"You know damn well what, idiot. Your problems, your past, you're running away from it all. It needs to stop, otherwise you can never be happy." she says.

"Since when does my happiness matter to anyone...?" he asks.

"Since Radia took your heart from my grasp and admitted her true devotion to you. Yet all you can think about is yourself, what's happening with your life and such. What the hell is the matter with you!?" she says.

"I don't need to hear this now! I've already been through hell and to hear this coming from you doesn't help! I don't need you or anyone!" he shouts.

"Lying to yourself doesn't help your problem at all, Sonic. Trust in that." she says.

Sonic, while generally wanting her to move, also feels as though her words makes sense. All he's been doing was running from the nightmare that ruined his life. Successfully killing that nightmare didn't do a thing for him except distance himself from his objective. With only death for himself in mind, he's made his own life seem meaningless, yet it means something to others. These realizations caused him to turn around and look to Navisia.

"Tell me...why did you take the time to tell me this? What motivates you to help me?" he asks.

"Let's face it, blue boy. I've liked you since we first met and seeing you miserable just doesn't feel right for me. Take that as a reason. Did you think about what I said?" she says.

"Yes...but there's one thing wrong." he says, looking to the mysterious echidna with no name.

"Kid...looks like you've grown up. Quite a bit from when I last saw you." he says.

"Yeah, but now...I want the truth. Your name, I want to know what your name is." Sonic says.

"I am Byrotsu, undercover detective of the SSPD. I've been tailing you for a while now, Sonic...quite a while. And now that your perp has been killed, there's only one thing I have to say..." he says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic the Hedgehog...I'm afraid you've become a little too dangerous. You're going down, kid. Way down." Byrotsu says.

"Take me down if you can." Sonic says, standing defensively.

"That I will. I've waited for this chance for a while. I'm not missing it." Byrotsu says, moving towards Sonic...

-Final chapter is next, people! Get ready for the last bit of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Rage Beyond Comprehension

By InuSonishaUnlimited

Disclaimer: The SEGA characters in this story are not own by me, not at all.

Summary: This story is a definite R-Rated story, so ask your parents before reading this for the following reasons, 1) There will be torture and death here. 2) There will be a lot of sex and rape here. 3) There will be a lot of strong violence and strong language here. With those things in mind, if you still want to read, please be my guest and don't send reviews based on the content here. Thank you. No flames will be tolerated without verbal abuse from me, along with possible reporting to the cops to come shoot your asses. Anyway...

Chapter 11: The Final Days Part III

Shazia and Radia dashed from the rooftop of the school to try and head off Sonic, currently standing before Byrotsu. He stands before Sonic, looking to the blue hedgehog with an absolute look in his eyes. He could already tell that Sonic wasn't coming quietly and knew he needed to make this fast. Navisia runs off from Sonic out of sheer fear, leaving the blue hedgehog to deal with this guy.

"Just turn yourself in, Sonic. It's not worth losing your life." Byrotsu says.

"You seem pretty confident for someone who is about to die." Sonic says.

"Many criminals said the same thing, Sonic. They are the ones that die!" Byrotsu yells, charging at Sonic.

Sonic moves towards him quickly, shocking the echidna with just how fast he was. However, Byrotsu fixed his eyes on Sonic and manages to grab his arm and swings him violently before launching him into a nearby car. Sonic goes through the windshield and opens his eyes slowly, a redness in his vision from blood dripping onto his eyes.

"Guh...not bad..." Sonic says, getting out of the car window.

"You're up the creek with no paddle, Sonic!" Byrotsu says, running at him again.

Sonic quickly dodges and sends him into the door, driving his knee into his back rapidly. Byrotsu rolls away, holding his body as Sonic delivers punishing blows to his head before tripping him and getting ready to smash his head. Byrotsu gets a hold of Sonic and slams him down, one hand gripped at Sonic's throat.

"It's usually against my nature to kill a child..." Byrotsu says.

"I'm not...a child...anymore..." Sonic says hoarsly.

"Then that makes things different!" Byrotsu shouts, hopping up and coming down on Sonic hard.

The blue hedgehog coughs up a little blood as he gets back up, Byrotsu readying himself for Sonic's next attack. Sonic looked to Byrotsu and dropped his offensive stance, surprising the undercover agent. He looked to Sonic's direction and wasn't sure what was going on.

"What are you up to...?" he asks Sonic.

"I'm sick of this...You're making me...so angry!" Sonci says, running up and driving his knees right into Byrotsu's head.

The echidna goes down after such a forceful attack, rolling and crashing into a streetlight. Sonic lands on his knees as Radia and Shazia arrive after he landed the attack. Radia runs over to Sonic, who gets up and wipes his bleeding forehead.

"Oh my god, you're all right! We were so worried!" she says, holding him tightly.

"Sonic, who was that guy and why was he trying to kill you...?" Shazia asks.

"An undercover guy...wanted to take me down." Sonic says.

"And...I will!" Byrotsu shouts, pulling out a handgun.

Sonic pushes Radia into Shazia to move them both out of the way as the shot comes out. Within that moment, Sonic turned and broke Byrotsu's hand and grabbed the gun. He pointed it to his head and looked to the downed echidna.

"I accept...defeat...do as you will..." Byrotsu says.

"As you wish..." Sonic says, finger at the trigger.

A shot is heard and Byrotsu awaits his death...but when he opens his eyes, he realizes that he isn't dead after all. Instead, the arm he was using throughout the entire fight had a bullet at the joint, bring forth immense pain but at least his life was spared.

"You...you refuse to kill me!?" he asks.

"...shut up." Sonic says, pointing the gun at him.

"So...you are merely toying with..." Byrotsu says.

"No...I don't toy...I don't play...but I don't kill without reason either. If I wanted to, I'd kill you...but there's no reason..." Sonic says.

"No reason...even after I endangered your life!? You refuse to take my own!?" he asks.

"Shut up before I change my mind." Sonic says.

"Then tell me why..." Byrotsu says.

"Because the only life worth being loss today is my own." Sonic says, shocking Radia and Shazia.

"Sonic, don't do it! Please!" Radia shouts, running up and grasping his body.

"She's right, Sonic! You shouldn't do this!" Shazia says.

Despite their cries for him to stop, Sonic still holds the weapon. Then, he drops it as tears fall from his eyes, Radia looking to his face. He was prepared to go down, he was prepared to end it all, yet in the end, he really couldn't bring himself to that choice. It wasn't worth it to take his own life. Sonic looks at his hands, then he looks to his big sister and Radia. The hands he looked at took away so many things, so many things that couldn't be replaced or returned.

"I don't...I don't...understand...why didn't I...?" he asks slowly.

"Because people still care about you, Sonic...I will always care about you...Isn't that enough of a reason to continue on...?" Radia asks.

"Sonic...please, come home now..." Shazia says.

"It...it can't be that simple..." Sonic says.

"That's the Sonic I remember. Now come on back now." Shazia says.

Sonic turned and walked a little away with Radia to a large field, where some wildflowers were growing. They both sit underneath the nearly setting sun, somewhat silent until Sonic turns to Radia.

"Um...I wanted to say thank you for stopping me from making...a horrible mistake." Sonic says.

"I couldn't just let you kill yourself...I don't know how I would've been able to bear it..." she says.

"I figured I was supposed to be the last one...but that was before I got something that I can live for...that I can cherish." he says.

"I'm so happy that you reconsidered...and that you have reason to continue onwards. I should leave you to think, right?" she asks.

"Yes, but can you meet with me at my home?" he asks.

"Of course. I'll see you then." she says, kissing his cheek before walking off.

Sonic looks into the small lake just in front of him and sees his reflection. The reflection shows an angry-looking face, but Sonic's own face is calm. Sonic realizes that this is a reflection of the uncontrollable rage within himself.

"Don't get sappy yet. We have unfinished business, remember...?" the reflection speaks.

"Unfinished business...?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, the end of this wretched society that left the duty of avenging our parents to us alone. Don't you still want to destroy it?" it asks.

"No...it's not worth it. It's not worth doing anything for something that cannot come back. I've killed the murderer and that's all that matters." he says.

"That's all that matters? Foolish words, we cannot leave it at that..." it says.

"Shut up." Sonic says, splashing the water to disrupt the reflection.

"I'll still be there, you know...when you lose it, I'll come out and do horrible things...just like always." it says.

"Then I don't care." Sonic says, walking forward.

When he reaches his house, he sees Radia waiting for him. He also sees some of his classmates with her, looking to Sonic's general direction. Hesitant at first, with Radia's urging, he walks over to his home and stands before his classmates.

"Sonic, we were wondering if you and Radia wanted to come with us? We were going to the new shopping mall opening ceremony." Tails says.

"Ummm, I don't know..." Sonic says.

"It'll be fun, we promise!" Cosmo says.

"I really don't think I should go..." Sonic says.

"You sure? It is summer break now, we should have as much fun as possible." Amy says.

"No, it's not that...I'm uncomfortable around you all." Sonic says.

"Well, it's time you became comfortable. You need to get some fresh air, dude." Knuckles says.

"I'd better go..." Sonic says.

"Come on, Sonic. This will be good for you. I promise." Shazia says.

"It's not an issue at all?" Sonic asks.

"Let's enjoy summer, Sonic. It'll be the first one you've enjoyed in a long time." Tails says.

"I...guess it's okay...but not for too long." Sonic says.

Radia smiles and looks to Shazia, who simply believes that a little progress at a time will open Sonic up more, but taking it easy will be better. The blue hedgehog doesn't know how his life will go from here. He feels like he'll need to face judgment for his crimes eventually, but he'll do so with his head up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his dangerous anger down when he became upset, but he knew that as long as he had a reason to be happy, his anger would have little time to come out. The guilt would be with him for as long as he went on, the lives he took away and ruined forever. Radia looks to Sonic as he stops, stopping with him as everyone else kept going.

"What's wrong?" she asks, a little worried.

"I don't know about this...it's too simple..." he says.

"That's because it's supposed to be, Sonic...it's supposed to be." she says, smiling.

"..." he doesn't respond.

"Come on, let's spend your summer vacation right...together. Okay?" she says, showing him her hand.

"..." while he doesn't say anything, he does take her hand and walks with her.

When they return, Sonic walks upstairs and opens his closet door. He pulls out a box filled with some small photos. The family pictures bring slight pain in his heart, but he keeps looking at them. In order to get the pain out, he needs to attack the source. After a while, he finally puts it back and lays on his back, his tears finally stopped falling. He stares at the ceiling until he gets up and grabs his sheathed blade from under his bed. He looks on the blade and at the mirror until Shazia walks in.

"Huh? What are you doing with that?" she asks.

"Cleaning the blade." he says, pulling out a cloth to do just that.

"Oh, okay. I just thought you were going to do something crazy." she says.

"No...that's not me. I don't take the easy way out." he says.

"That's good to hear. This is going to be a great summer. Good night." she says, kissing his forehead before heading to bed.

Sonic sits by his window and looks outside at the sky. The big, white moon glares towards him brightly, bringing an odd feeling to him. Outside, he sees people getting held up for money or other things, getting raped in various corners and alleyways, or just getting hurt in various ways. He grabs a sniping rifle from his closet and opens the window, sniping at various people. Within three minutes, ten people doing misdeeds were killed and Sonic continued peering out the window.

"Can't be changed in just a few days...but my activities remain to be no one's business but my own. I won't rest until this whole society understands the meaning of true pain. It's taken me long enough to learn it myself, but it'll take longer to teach it to this city...to this world...but I'm going to do it by any...means...necessary." he says, reloading his rifle. "That's just me...a troubled teen with problems...but they're my problems and I'll deal with them. End of story." he says, pointing his rifle to another idiot...

-Yup, that's the end of this tale. You made it all the way to the end, good job for you.


End file.
